


Fictober 2019: Stucky

by GlittersRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Fictober, Fictober2019, Gay, Incest, M/M, Pure sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlittersRain/pseuds/GlittersRain
Summary: ✔STUCKY FANDOM.✔PORNOEROTIC.Días:14- BDSM15- Meneage16- Erótico17-Dom/Sum19- Fetichismo sexual20- Amor Prohibido





	1. Día 14: BDSM

Bucky!Top  
Steve!Bottom.

Steve camina por el pasillo obscuro de una de las instalaciones de HYDRA, había por fin logrado infiltrarse tras dos años de táctica y entrenamiento, ahí estaba.  
No podía negar que estaba asustado, las últimas veces que supo de HYDRA fue cuando perdió a Bucky, el recuerdo hizo que su piel se erizara, jamás creyó que esa organización seguía en pie.  
Se había enterado con lo sucedido en el puente, cuando el Soldado del Invierno lo había interceptado, no podía entender qué era lo que sucedía, pero lo comprendió cuando en plena batalla el rostro del soldado había sido develado.  
Era Bucky Barnes, su mejor amigo y estaba vivo.  
Tras eso vinieron demasiados problemas para Steve, necesitaba rescatar a Bucky, no había día en el que no pensara en ello, pero estaba muy amenazado por el resto demás equipo, no podía buscarlo ni rescatarlo. Steve cedió cuando le perdió el rastro en el río, rescatado por él.  
Suspiró sacando todo de su mente, no podía concentrarse pensando en cosas que no pudo resolver.  
Observó desde la esquina un agente haciendo guardia, respiró profundo y corrió hacia él, lo tomó por el cuello y torció, lo había matado.  
Ahora debía asegurar el perímetro, caminó con sigilo las siguientes esquinas, se paró cuando las cámaras lo apuntaban y fue directamente hacia la compuerta de donde debía sacar la información solicitada de SHIELD.  
—Estoy cerca, he inhabilitado siete cuadras, todo limpio.  
Habló a través de su intercomunicador.  
Caminó varias cuadras más, noqueó a dos hombres más que cuidaban la compuerta, él tenía varios golpes. Esquivó el último dándole en la cara con su escudo dejándolo desmayado.  
Suspiró agitado, sujetó con firmeza su escudo y lo estrelló contra el el candado que aseguraba la compuerta y lo rompió, esta se abrió para él.  
—Detente.  
Una voz áspera sonó tras él, no quiso voltearse. Sabía de sobra quién estaba ahí. Como no obedeció hubo reacción de la otra parte, disparos continuos que logró esquivar con su escudo.  
—¡Detente! ¡Detente!  
Corrió hacia el Soldado con precisión, lo golpeó con su escudo y su puño, el Soldado no cedía. Le botó las armas a punta de golpes, eso tampoco lo detuvo, los golpes se hicieron rudos y Steve no estaba peleando realmente.  
—¡Bucky, basta!  
Suplicó, su rostro estaba hinchado y sangre caía de su boca. El Soldado se detuvo y lo miró con confusión.  
—Eres...  
—Sí, sí Bucky. Por favor, déjame hacer esto y voy a sacarte de aquí. Te lo prometo.  
El Soldado lo miró, Steve bajó la guardia, le propinó uno de sus mejores golpes, el mismísimo Capitán América yacía desmayado.  
[...]  
El Soldado lanzó el cuerpo del rubio sobre una estructura de metal, este cayó con el rostro de lado, el Soldado lo miró con curiosidad, no había podido verlo de cerca antes y ahora lo tenía ahí.  
Levantó su mano de carne, por primera vez, el Soldado tenía miedo de lo que iba a hacer. Las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la nariz de Steve, sus pómulos aún abiertos por sus golpes, su barbilla, sus labios.  
AMENAZA, AMENAZA, AMENAZA.  
Su mente comenzó a gritar, sujetó su cabeza aturdido, no podía estar pasando otra vez, su sistema había fallado, no había matado al rubio.  
Acabar con él, destruirlo en nombre de HYDRA.  
El Soldado estaba agitado, no quería matarlo, tenía que idear algo, debía castigarle más no matarle.  
La sala donde estaba era el área de castigos, normalmente estar ahí le producía miedo, sin embargo, por primera vez estaba solo, no había nadie haciéndole daño.  
Tomó sogas de las gavetas de un mueble, sogas rígidas y fuertes.  
Pasó su mano con lentitud por el cuello del rubio, la única parte desnuda, hacía mucho no se sentía así, había un calor recorriendo su cuerpo que se detenía en partes específicas. Buscó la manera de sacar ese uniforme, empezó por sus botas, desató las agujetas, con extrema lentitud, sacó cada zapato y los dejó sobre el piso.  
Alzó su cabeza para sentarlo, deslizó con cuidado el cierre del uniforme que se pegaba al cuerpo del musculoso rubio, pronto lo tuvo desnudo del pecho, volvió a acostarlo y le sacó el pantalón.  
Entonces lo admiró en silencio, desnudo, completamente desmayado, aún con sangre en su rostro.  
Sintió lástima, pero los infiltrados merecían ser castigados, no iba a tener consideración con ese súper soldado.  
Maniobró con el cuerpo de Rogers y ató sus manos a cada punta de la fría estructura metálica en la que lo tenía, en un nudo perfecto que sabía no iba a desatar fácilmente, se lo habían enseñado en Rusia. Ató sus piernas flexionada, cada una por separado, dejándolo totalmente expuesto.  
El Soldado miró los resultados, una sonrisa malévola se pintó en su boca, cogió de las mismas gavetas un paño negro, vendó los ojos de Steve y tomó asiento.  
—Estarás listo para arrepentirte, soldado.  
[...]  
Steve abrió los ojos, pero no veía absolutamente nada, la cabeza le dolía y sabía que algo no iba bien cuando intento pararse, sus piernas atadas, sus manos atadas y todo parecía ser un horrible sentimiento.  
Su respiración se aceleró al no saber quien era el que lo tenía así. El frío hizo que fuera consciente de su desnudez.  
—¿Asustado, Capitán?  
—¿Bucky?  
—¿Quién demonios es Bucky?  
—No tienes que hacer esto, Buck.  
Bucky sonrió.  
—Pero quiero hacerlo.  
—Podemos irnos, déjame terminar mi misión.  
—Tú eres mi misión, debería haberte matado antes, hoy pero no puedo. Por eso estás así, sino voy a matarte voy a darte el castigo de tu vida.  
—Bucky, por favor.  
—Tranquilo, lo aprendí de mis manejadores.  
Pasó sus callosas manos sobre ambas piernas de Steve con extrema lentitud. Steve jadeó, sus manos continuaron un camino a su pecho, donde con seguridad tomó su pezón y lo pellizcó.  
Steve gimió, no sabía si de dolor o de la extraña sensación de placer que lo recorría. El Soldado mantenía una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras el rubio se retorcía por sus caricias, dejó los pezones y agachó su rostro, lamió todo su pecho y mordió su abdomen, subió a sus pezones y succionó de ellos.  
—¡Buck!  
La primera bofetada resonó en el rostro del rubio.  
—No quiero que hables, intruso.  
Steve se quedó callado, Bucky siguió con el proceso, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo. Parecía un experto, había conseguido lo que iba a necesitar de esa misma habitación, porque sí, HYDRA aplicaba tortura sexual.  
Bucky llenó sus dedos de lubricante, sabía donde tocar así que guió su mano hacia la entrada del rubio, no tenía pensado avisar pero Steve se removía tratando de liberarse.  
—Bucky...  
Él no le contestó y sus dedos se introdujeron en la entrada apretada del Capitán. Steve se retorció como pudo, gracias a las ataduras de sus piernas parecía imposible.  
—¡Para, por favor!  
Bucky no contestó, metió y sacó sus dedos en un ritmo lento pero preciso, los dedos de su mano de carne follaban al rubio y su otra mano sujetaba su cabello con autoridad. Los gemidos salían por montones de la boca de Steve.  
—¿Esto querías? ¿Qué pensabas al meterte aquí, Capitán? —No le respondió, Bucky lo abofeteó nuevamente. —Respóndeme.  
—Y-yo...ya basta.  
—¿En serio quieres que me detenga? Porque tu cuerpo está diciendo otra cosa.  
Y en efecto, la polla de Steve estaba totalmente dura.  
—Si pudieras verte, pareces una zorrita esperando a ser follado.  
Steve lanzó su rostro a un lado mientras los dedos del castaño se hundieron más en su interior, tocando su próstata. Steve jadeó y sollozó, Bucky sacó sus dedos y sonrió.  
—Es un castigo, imbécil. No tienes porqué disfrutarlo.  
Inmediatamente comenzó a sacarse su ropa, Steve podía escuchar como todo caía al suelo, se sintió desesperado, las ataduras le provocaban un escozor terrible en las manos y la posición de sus piernas no eran cómodas.  
Sintió los dedos de Barnes recorrer desde sus muslos, su abdomen, sus labios, era su mano metálica, estaba fría.  
—Abre la boca. —Ordenó, Steve se negó. —Abre la maldita boca.  
Lo tomó con rudeza del mentón y abrió su boca, pasó entonces su hinchada polla, Steve podía jurar sentirla palpitar sobre su lengua, sin sentirse ofendido comenzó a lamer la punta obediente, su cabeza de movía al ritmo que succionaba la polla de Bucky, el castaño tomó su cabello entre sus manos, y dejó que el rubio marcase un ritmo. Echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y contenía su orgasmo, observó entonces lo respingada que estaba la polla de Steve, con seguridad la tomó, Steve gimió y sacó el miembro del Soldado.  
—No te detengas.  
Dijo comenzando a masturbarlo. Steve a cada rato se sacaba la polla de la boca y sollozaba por clemencia.  
—¡Bucky!  
Ese nombre resonaba en su cabeza pero los ignoraba. Para esto, a manera de castigo aumentó la velocidad de su mano y su cadera, follándose la boca de Steve sin piedad. A los pocos minutos Steve se había corrido sobre el puño de Barnes y su abdomen.  
—Pobre chico, tan rudo y mírate, no soportas nada.  
Le arrancó la venda y Steve pudo ver el desastre. Y a Barnes desnudo, lo vió también desatar sus manos de la estructura metálica, cuando creyó ser liberado, Bucky lo giró sobre el intento de camilla y pasó sus brazos por su espalda, nuevamente ató ambos brazos tras ella.  
—¿Creíste que iba a dejarte ir? Pobre soldado imbécil.  
Susurró, la mano de Bucky se alzó y se estrelló contra el trasero de Steve, lo acarició y le dio una nueva nalgada y repitió el proceso pero con su cinturón, Steve por la postura de sus piernas al encorvarse parecía estar en una perfecta posición de perrito.  
—¿Cómo puedes provocarme odio y placer al mismo tiempo?  
Steve se sentía humillado, no iba a negar tampoco cuando excitado estaba.  
Bucky acarició el trasero del rubio con adoración, abrió sus glúteos y buscó una posición cómoda, Steve estaba nervioso, pero todo desapareció cuando la lengua del soldado se deslizó verticalmente por su entrada, y dos dedos le acompañaron. Steve hundió su cabeza avergonzado, mientras la lengua del soldado le penetraba. Sollozaba y para Bucky era placentero escucharlo.  
Alzó su mano libre y la estampó contra el trasero de Steve y este se estremeció, meneó su lengua y estaba seguro de que lo haría eyacular otra vez.  
Se apartó rápidamente y se colocó de rodillas sobre la estructura en que tenía a Steve, era lo suficientemente sólida para soportar el peso de ambos, besó por primera vez el cuerpo del rubio, justo su espina dorsal, se acurrucó sobre él y le tomó la polla.  
—Los chicos malos merecen ser castigados.  
Susurró, Steve apretó sus labios, Bucky comenzó a masturbarle, haciendo que su nueva erección creciera más rápido.  
Con la otra mano, Bucky alineaba su polla en la entrada del rubio, los besos en su espalda eran la distracción y cuando Steve creyó que no podía aumentar su excitación. La polla del castaño entró en su interior.  
—¡BUCKY, MIERDA!  
Steve se estremeció bajo Barnes, este dejó su polla y le sostuvo las caderas, de vez en cuando lo nalgeaba, pero se mantenía quieto. Steve jadeaba y Bucky lo seguía, se movió un poco y Steve se volvió loco.  
Pronto el movimiento fue cambiante, más preciso pero lento, luego, más rápido y más, tanto que el rostro de Steve quedaba totalmente pegado a la estructura, mientras Bucky lo tomaba de los brazos atados a su espalda. Lo follaba tan fuerte, que los sonidos eran imposibles de que alguien fuera no escuchara.  
La posición de sus piernas era clave para que la polla de Barnes llegase hasta su punto g.  
—¡Dios!  
Barnes tomó del cabello al rubio obligándolo a incorporarse, besó su boca mientras se hundía lento y profundo en su entrada, Steve temblaba, cada estocada era más dura que la anterior. Gemía en la boca del soldado y pedía piedad, pero al contrario de eso, Bucky movía sus caderas tan preciso que el orgasmo no podía contenerse.  
—¿Volverás a meterte donde no te importa? —Steve sollozó mientras sentía la polla palpitar dentro de su orificio. —¡Contesta!  
—No, no.  
—Jodido Capitán América, eres tan malditamente caliente. Quisiera poder follarte todos los días, reclamarte, contarle al mundo entero que su estúpido ídolo americano está siendo follado por él mismo asesino ruso que busca. ¿No quisieras lo mismo, Capitán? —Susurró en su oído. —¿No?  
Steve pegó su rostro contra la superficie de la estructura.  
—Buck, ya no puedo.  
—Oh, sí que puedes, dulzura.  
Bucky tomó los brazos atados de Steve y los sostuvo haciendo encorvarse un poco, aún estaba dentro de él y eso le permitió que las próximas embestidas fueses brutales, haciéndolo llorar del placer.  
Luego de varios minutos su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, el cosquilleo en su vientre fue constante y la entrada de Steve solamente se apretaba más y más a su alrededor. Pegó su frente a la espalda del rubio y mordió su omóplato para al mismo tiempo correrse en su interior.  
Se quedaron en esa posición por varios segundos, Steve no podía moverse, sus extremidades estaban entumecidos y su orgasmo que había sido mucho antes le había dejado quieto.  
Bucky suspiró, salió de su interior y se bajó de la plataforma.  
—¿Capitán?  
Las mejillas de Steve estaban rojas tanto por la sangre de los golpes esparcida como por la vergüenza. Al no tener respuesta un sentimiento se instaló en su pecho. ¿Le había hecho daño?  
Todo cayó como un balde de agua fría, el puente, el río, los recuerdos...  
Suspiró asustado.  
—¿S-Stevie?  
Steve lo miró, Bucky sollozó y desató casi de inmediato todo, al no poder hacerlo con prisa, cortó las sogas con su cuchillo.  
—S-Stevie, Stevie perdóname.  
Steve se incorporó.  
—¿M-me recuerdas?  
—Mira lo que te hice.  
Susurró, Steve se sentó y extendió su mano para tocarlo.  
—Está bien.  
—No, no lo está.  
—Hey. Estoy vivo.  
—Pero...  
Steve tiró de su cuello para besarlo, Bucky respondió rápidamente el beso, ambos seguían desnudos, sus pechos estaban pegados y sus corazones latían juntos.  
—Stevie.  
—Vámonos de aquí, yo puedo sacarte.  
—Te hice daño.  
—Oh, Buck. Esto ha sido lo más excitante que me ha pasado desde que salí del hielo. Vamos a casa, yo te cuidaré.  
—No puedo.  
Alarmas comenzaron a sonar, Bucky lo miró alterado, le tendió su ropa con rapidez.  
—¡Vístete! Tienes que irte.  
—¡¿Qué?!  
—Saben que estás aquí, tienes que irte.  
Steve se colocó la ropa como pudo.  
—Pero...  
—¡TIENES QUE IRTE!  
—¡NO, NO SIN TI!  
Bucky le miró con nostalgia, lo tomó por el rostro.  
—No debí hacerlo, tienes que irte.  
—No, tenemos que irnos.  
—Prometo buscarte.  
—¡Bucky no!  
—¡Ya vete!  
Steve sollozó y lo besó, se marchó de ahí, yéndose con la esperanza de que Bucky cumpliera su palabra.  
Y así fue, tres meses después lo encontró en la puerta de su departamento, vestido como civil, listo para empezar de cero.


	2. Día 15: Menage

Steve!Top  
Bucky!Bottom

La noche caía sobre la ciudad, hacía varios días se habían instalado en el nuevo edificio de Los Vengadores, para esto Steve se había llevado consigo a Bucky.  
Luego de dejar las gemas y haber tenido una idea estúpida que rápidamente rechazó, decidió quedarse con Bucky y confesar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas. Al principio las cosas le cayeron al castaño de golpe, no porque no sintiera lo mismo sino que estaba asustado, amar era algo relativamente complicado y según él, él no tenía esa habilidad.  
Con los días, los tratos, los abrazos, las citas y uno que otro beso robado, Bucky comprendió que podía amar a Steve como antes.  
Esa noche ambos durmieron en la misma cama, como de costumbre, no había nada más que dormir ese día. Bucky abrazado por los fuertes brazos de su pareja. ¿Qué más podía pedir?  
Del otro lado en el enorme taller que ahora era utilizado por Banner, la legendaria máquina que había ayudado a los Vengadores a salvar el mundo empezó a activarse, rayos azules iluminaron la habitación, no había absolutamente nadie que pudiese ser testigo de como el artefacto traía algo de otra dimensión.  
En un instante tras una cegadora luz blanca, sobre el suelo estaba tirado Steve Rogers del 2012, traía consigo una libreta, el reloj de los viajeros un frasco de la fórmula Pym vacío.  
Asustado el rubio miró a su alrededor, no conocía donde estaba y comenzó a preocuparse. Caminó hacia la puerta con miedo, abrió la puerta y salió, caminó sin rumbo durante varios minutos.  
Bucky bostezó se giró sobre la cama y miró a Steve abrazado a su cintura y sonrió, quitó con suavidad el brazo de su novio y se puso de pie, anduvo descalzo hasta la cocina, donde bebió un poco de agua en plena oscuridad, miró la ciudad desde el cristal de la ventana, algunos edificios aún emitían luz, él suspiró.  
—Estás vivo.  
Un susurró le hizo ponerse nervioso, se giró listo para tirar el vaso de cristal que tenía en las manos, suspiró al ver a Steve parado.  
—Dios, Steve. Me asustaste. ¿A qué hora te vestiste?  
El rubio se acercó a él, habían lágrimas en sus ojos, tomó el rostro del castaño entre sus manos y sollozó.  
—Estás aquí, Bucky, él no mintió.  
—Steve...  
—Te extrañé tanto, mi amor.  
Bucky lo miró sin comprender, entonces los labios del rubio se unieron a los suyos e inmediatamente le correspondió el beso, no recordaba que Steve besara de esa manera tan fervorosamente, él se abrazó al hombre con libertad y al quedarse sin aire le miró.  
—¿Qué sucede, Stevie?  
Steve sollozó y pegó su rostro al pecho del castaño.  
—Él dijo que estabas vivo, no podía estar así.  
—¿Quién, de qué hablas?  
El rubio se quedó pegado a su pecho sollozando, Bucky lo abrazó sin entender, volvió a alzar el rostro y encontrarse con su boca, Bucky no se detuvo a besarle.  
—¿Buck, estás aq...? ¡¿Qué demonios, Bucky?!  
Bucky se apartó rápidamente al escuchar nuevamente la voz de Steve, delante suyo estaba el otro Steve, habían dos jodidos Steve.  
—No puede ser.  
Susurró Steve del presente, el otro se quedó mirándolo, Bucky sintió que iba a desmayarse.  
—¿Qué demonios está pasando?  
Preguntó el castaño asustado.  
—¿Qué haces aquí?  
Steve del presente se acercó furioso hacia el otro rubio que de la misma manera lo enfrentó.  
—Tú, maldito imbécil.  
—Te hice una pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar aquí.  
—Tenía que buscarlo.  
—Tienes que largarte así como llegaste.  
—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
Preguntó el del pasado, refiriéndose a la relación que percibió de ellos.  
—No tenías porqué saberlo.  
—¿Quieres explicarme que sucede?  
Preguntó Bucky.  
—Amor...  
—Explícale, idiota.  
Exigió el Steve del pasado.  
—El viaje en el tiempo, me encontré con...él, no podía contra él, tuve que decirme, decirle que estabas vivo.  
Explicó Steve sin comprender qué estaba pasando.  
—Es por esto que estoy aquí.  
Habló el otro mirando al castaño asustadizo.  
—Pues no tienes nada que hacer aquí.  
Reclamó Steve poniéndose tras Bucky.  
—Él está aquí, no pienso dejarlo, no otra vez.  
—Él me tiene a mí.  
—He cargado más de setenta años con la culpa de no buscarte, de haberte dejado caer ese día. —Bucky lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras el agarre de Steve se apretaba a su cintura posesivamente. —Tú más que nadie deberías entender cuánto amé a Bucky, cuánto lo amo.  
Dijo dirigiéndose al rubio.  
—Lo sé, pero este es mi tiempo, no el tuyo. A quien ama es a mí.  
—Somos la misma persona, imbécil.  
—Hablaré con Banner, debemos regresarte a tu tiempo.  
Dijo separándose de Bucky, ambos, Bucky el nuevo Steve miraron al Steve del presente ir directo hacia la salida.  
—¡No!  
Gritó Bucky.  
—Buck, no está en discusión.  
—Steve, por favor.  
—No, por supuesto que no va a quedarse, es un intruso.  
Steve del presente estaba desesperado.  
—¡Eres tú!  
—Bucky, no puedes apoyarlo.  
Bucky suspiró y caminó lejos de ambos, ambos lo siguieron, llegando a la habitación. Lo encontraron sentado sobre un sillón delante de la cama.  
—Bucky.  
—Dale una oportunidad.  
—¡¿Oportunidad de qué?! Bucky, es suficiente tiene que irse.  
—Él me necesita.  
Susurró el castaño.  
—No, no lo hace.  
—Steve.  
—Llamaré a Banner.  
Dijo finalmente. El Steve del pasado se puso frente a él.  
—¿A qué tienes miedo?  
—Tú no sabes el peligro que tu estancia en MI tiempo conlleva.  
—Siempre te preocupas por ti ¿no es así?  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Piensas en ti antes que en los demás, por eso lo perdimos.  
—Cállate.  
—Nunca pudiste hacer algo por él, por tu culpa lo perdimos, por tu maldito orgullo.  
—¡TÚ NO SABES!  
—¡LO SÉ, YO TAMBIÉN LO VIVÍ!  
—¡¿Por qué te empeñas en quedarte?! Somos felices después de todo, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.  
—No lo entiendes.  
—¡¿Qué quieres que entienda?! Somos la misma persona, deberías conformarte con esto.  
—¡No voy a conformarme! ¿Cuántos años faltan para que esté con él, cuánto más debo soportar sin tenerlo?  
—ESTE NO ES TU TIEMPO.  
—PERO ESTÁ ÉL Y ES TODO LO QUE ME IMPORTA.  
—VAS A LARGARTE Y PUNTO, ÉL ES MÍO. ¿LO ENTIENDES? ÉL NO TE NECESITA.  
El Steve del pasado estaba por golpearlo cuando observó a Bucky, el castaño había comenzado a quitarse la ropa, estaba únicamente en ropa interior, que en ese momento iba a quitarse.  
—Buck.  
Susurró el rubio del pasado con las mejillas rojas.  
—¿Qué haces? Bucky, ponte la ropa.  
Dijo celoso, Bucky no le miró y terminó por quitarse la ropa.  
—Dios, estás...  
Steve del presente miró al del pasado y pegó una palmada en su cabeza.  
—¡Deja de verlo!  
—¡STEVE, YA BASTA!  
Gritó Barnes desesperado.  
—Bucky, por favor ponte la ropa, esto...  
—Tú sabes lo que él necesita, si va a irse tiene que llevar algo consigo.  
—¿Qué? No, no, no.  
Steve corrió hacia la cama y tomó una sábana, trató de envolverlo pero Bucky se negó y se apartó, caminó hacia el nuevo Steve y le miró con ojos hambrientos.  
—¿Sabes qué tendrás que irte?  
El Steve del pasado lo miró.  
—Lo sé.  
—Déjame compensar tu esfuerzo.  
—No tienes porqué.  
—Quiero hacerlo.  
Susurró.  
—Bucky.  
Steve del presente habló, estaba furioso por la cercanía de su novio con el otro rubio.  
—Me muero por tocarte pero...  
—Hazlo.  
—No, no, no. —Steve se acercó a ellos, tomó la cintura de Bucky por su espalda listo para apartarlo pero Bucky fue más rápido, y tiró de él para apretarlo contra su espalda. —¿Qué haces?  
Susurró en su oído.  
—Son uno mismo, Steve. No tienes porqué estar celoso.  
Steve gruñó frustrado, Bucky frotó su trasero contra la entrepierna de Steve del presente, y su boca buscó la del nuevo y lo besó, el nuevo Steve lo tomó por las caderas.  
Bucky con su brazo tiró de Steve del presente y este besó su cuello con posesividad.  
—Nunca he...estado con un hombre.  
Habló Steve nuevo.  
—Lo sé.  
Susurró Barnes besando su cuello y con suavidad empezó a desabrochar la ropa del joven rubio. Steve por otro lado tocaba a su novio y besaba cada parte cercana a él.  
—No te asustes, vamos a estar bien.  
Los dos Steve comenzaron a sacarse la ropa, quedando desnudos y su excitación expuesta ante el castaño. Bucky tomó con su mano de carne la polla endurecida del nuevo mientras que con la metálica acariciaba la de su novio.  
Se arrodilló ante ambos y tomó ambas pollas en sus manos, los miró a ambos y comenzó a lamer con suma delicadeza la punta de ambos miembros al mismo tiempo, Steve del pasado lucía terriblemente nervioso, Steve del presente al contrario, veía a su pareja dar lo mejor de sí al mirarlo, lo amaba.  
Bucky metió primero la polla del nuevo en su boca, pero no soltó de su mano la de Steve del presente, lo masturbó al mismo tiempo que succionaba la polla del más joven. Steve llevó su mano al cabello del castaño para sostenerlo y ayudarle a chupar la polla de su antiguo yo.  
—Eso es, bonito. Lo haces bien.  
Susurró, los celos habían quedado atrás cuando aceptó que era ese intruso era él nadie más que él mismo.  
Bucky dejó a Steve nuevo y pasó a chupar la polla de su novio, cambiando de acción, masturbó al más joven, introdujo la polla de su hombre hasta su garganta y succionó con malicia, tragando con fuerza y escupiendo a la polla para volver a enterrarla en su garganta. Se levantó sin aviso y lanzó al joven Steve sobre la cama, este buscó acomodarse con prisa sosteniéndose únicamente de sus codos.  
Bucky se colocó sobre sus piernas, con ambos codos apoyados sobre la cama y su rostro frente a la polla de este que saltaba a la vista, roja e hinchada.  
—¿En serio, Barnes?  
Se quejó Steve cuando vio que nuevamente iba a chupársela, él no le contestó y a esto respondió elevando su trasero y pegándolo a la erección de Steve del presente y moviendo sus caderas.  
—Puedes hacer algo más que quejarte, Steven.  
Susurró y miró a los ojos del otro rubio sobre la cama, sonrió y depositó besos sobre su abdomen, sus ombligo y muslos, para después llegar a su polla. Por otro lado el otro Steve besaba la espina dorsal de Barnes mientras con su mano dirigía su polla a la entrada de Bucky, deslizándose sin penetrarlo, solamente tentándolo. Bucky como respuesta se encorvaba más y gemía en la entrepierna del otro.  
Steve del presente reía al verlo en una faceta tan perversa, mientras que su antiguo yo temblaba de placer sobre la cama cuando la boca de Bucky atrapó su polla en su boca caliente.  
Sin apartarle la vista engulló la polla hasta más adentro, tocando su garganta, Steve del pasado echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y contenía sus gemidos, pero no duró tanto, cuando Bucky comenzó a succionar y meter y sacar la polla de su boca, la habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos del rubio nuevo.  
Steve del presente se arrodilló tras de Bucky, tomó su trasero con sus manos, lo masajeó y nalgueó, sacándole gemidos fuertes aún con la polla del otro en su boca, Steve sonrió y hundió su rostro en el trasero de este, su lengua acarició la entrada de su hombre con determinación, sabía cómo hacerle perder la razón solamente con su lengua ahí. Bucky comenzó a jadear, el otro Steve se percató de ello y una pizca de celos se instaló en su pecho.  
Tomó el cuello de Bucky para forzarlo a seguir chupando su miembro, y no distraerse, los ojos grises de Bucky lo miraron, metió nuevamente la polla en su boca y succionó con mucha fuerza ganando un gutural gemido del rubio en la cama. El otro Steve entonces aumentó la velocidad con la que su lengua penetraba al castaño y Bucky comenzó a gemir alto y repetido.  
—Steve, Steve. ¡Oh, mierda!  
Se quedó sobre el abdomen del otro mientras controlaba su orgasmo, el otro Steve celoso tomó asiento y miró a Bucky.  
—Eres precioso aún después de tantos años.  
—Stevie.  
—Te amo, Bucky.  
Susurró en su boca, Bucky le miró dulce y subió a su boca para besarlo, Steve se separó besó su cuello, su mandíbula, sus clavículas y sus pezones, Bucky se estremeció, la lengua de ambos Steve jugaba con partes específicas de su cuerpo y era realmente delicioso.  
—¡Steve!  
Ninguno supo para cual de los dos fue ese gemido, pero el nuevo lo besó con amor mientras el otro se separaba de su entrada y palmeaba su trasero, pronto sintió como unos dedos recorrían esta parte con sensualidad, ignoró eso y volvió a su labor con la polla del rubio nuevo, chupando su polla.  
Los dedos de Steve del presente se deslizaron húmedos dentro de Barnes, conociendo sus puntos era fácil hacerlo gemir de placer y rendirse. Así fue, sus dedos comenzaron un movimiento exacto en un punto exacto que Bucky tenía que sacar la polla del otro para gemir.  
—Basta, Steve.  
Gimió.  
—¿En serio quieres eso?  
—No quiero acabar pronto.  
—Oh vamos. Siempre te ha gustado así.  
Dijo metiendo y sacando sus dedos de la entrada del castaño, el otro Steve los miraba curioso, pronto se sintió desplazado y Bucky lo notó.  
—¿Todo bien?  
—S-sí.  
—¿Seguro?  
Dijo despositando un beso en su abdomen, él asintió nervioso, Bucky no le creyó, se puso de pie y Steve del presente lo miró sin comprender.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—Él será el primero.  
Dijo con mejillas rojas, Steve del presente lo miró fastidiado.  
—¿En serio? Bucky no pu...  
La boca de su marido se pegó a la suya en su beso, y tirando de él caminó de retroceso hacia el otro Steve, se sentó sobre las piernas del nuevo moviéndose sobre su polla, las manos del rubio nuevo tomaron sus caderas para hacer el movimiento más certero.  
Bucky gimió el boca de su hombre que estaba inclinado tratando de seguirle el beso, mientras la polla del otro se restregaba en su entrada.  
—Estaremos bien, mi amor.  
Steve besó su frente y se puso de pie, Bucky no detuvo el movimiento sobre la polla del otro y aún así tomó el miembro de su hombre para engullirlo en su boca.  
—Tócalo.  
Ordenó Steve del presente al otro, este lo miró avergonzado pero obedeció, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los hombros y espalda de Bucky, mientras su polla palpitaba cercana a la entrada de este.  
—¿Puedo follarlo?  
—Imbécil.  
Dijo Steve riéndose pero antes de hacer un comentario pesado, Bucky empezó a meter y sacar la polla de su boca causándole espasmos. Al mismo tiempo que se movía más fuerte contra la polla del otro.  
—Hazlo, imbécil. Te he ayudado con su dilatación ya, sólo tienes que follarlo.  
Ordenó Steve e inmediatamente el otro tomó su polla con su mano y la alineó contra la entrada de Barnes.  
—¿E-está bien ahí?  
Susurró amable, Bucky sacó la polla de su marido de su boca y gimió.  
—Sí, sí. Sólo métela.  
Steve apartó el cabello pegado a su rostro que bloqueaba su vista y tomó valor, metió primero la punta sintiendo que no era capaz de resistirlo, pero entonces Bucky se sentó sobre ella, autopenetrándose.  
—Dios, Dios. Bucky.  
Gimió el rubio sintiendo la caliente entrada del castaño envolver su polla; Bucky gimió con la polla del otro en su boca, sabía que ese placer no iba a disfrutarlo lo suficiente.  
Steve del presente comenzó a mover sus caderas también, follándose su boca, al ver esto el otro también hizo lo mismo, estaban follándoselo por ambos lados.  
—Mírame, Buchanan.  
Ordenó su hombre sosteniéndolo por el mentón, mientras su polla entraba y salía de su boca. El otro comenzó a repartir besos sobre su espalda mientras lo follaba.  
—¿Te gusta como se siente, eh?  
Preguntó Steve del presente al otro, quien lo miró molesto y siguió penetrando al castaño con posesividad ante la mirada del otro.  
Bucky se apartó de la polla de Steve y echó su cabeza hacia atrás para besar al nuevo, era realmente excitante la escena, Steve no pudo contener la gana de masturbarse delante de ellos.  
Tomó asiento en el sillón mientras que su antiguo yo se follaba a su marido ante sus ojos y él se masturbaba.  
Por un momento Bucky se apartó de él y se colocó en otra posición, ambos pechos pegados uno al otro mientras Bucky montaba al rubio y este besaba su boca y arremetía contra su cuerpo.  
Steve del presente no soportaría esa escena por mucho, así que se puso de pie y obligó al otro a ponerse de pie.  
—No vas a hacerlo sólo.  
—¿Steve?  
Gimió Barnes.  
—Es algo que no hemos intentado y jamás lo haría pero esta vez, quiero hacerlo.  
El otro Steve no había salido de Barnes.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
Steve del presente sonrió con malicia, besó el cuello y oreja de su chico y susurró.  
—Doble penetración. Sé que puedes resistirlo, mi amor.  
Bucky gimió cuando la polla erecta de su marido se deslizó verticalmente sobre su entrada, pegándose a la del otro Steve.  
—Mierda, sí.  
Gimió y jadeó, Steve sonrió y cogió de la gaveta de una mesa próxima un tarro de lubricante.  
—Sál de él, lo haremos al mismo tiempo.  
El otro Steve asintió y obedeció, aún con Bucky aferrado a sus hombros y cintura, Steve del presente untó lubricante sobre su polla, se estremeció como nunca, luego hizo lo mismo pero con la suya, Bucky echaba su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en el pecho de su Steve.  
—¿Listo, bebé? Si duele, sólo tienes que decirlo.  
—Mmh.  
Steve tomó ambas pollas en su mano, las alineó juntas sobre la entrada húmeda y caliente de su Bucky, ambas puntas entraron, y Bucky comenzó a gemir desesperado.  
—¡Steve, Steve! ¡ES DEMASIADO!  
—¿Te duele?  
Él negó.  
—Voy a correrme.  
—Por supuesto que no vas a hacerlo.  
Entonces ambas pollas, con dificultad, se introdujeron en el ano del castaño, y fue Steve del presente quien comenzó a penetrarlo, friccionando su polla con la del otro y causándole gemidos a ambos.  
—¡Steve, joder!  
Steve pegó su frente contra la espalda del castaño y continuó follándolo. Pronto salió de él.  
—Acuéstate, vas a montarlo, Bucky.  
Bucky asintió aún tembloroso y ambos le obedecieron, cuando el otro Steve estaba por penetrarlo lo detuvo y tomó su polla, se acomodó sobre ambos, pegado al trasero de Barnes y nuevamente alineó ambos miembros y se introdujo en él.  
Bucky comenzó a gemir alto y sollozar sobre el nuevo Steve, este se dedicó a mimarlo mientras el otro lo follaba brutalmente.  
—¿Estás bien, Bucky?  
Preguntó preocupado el rubio nuevo.  
—Mierda, sí. Por favor, muévete, fóllame.  
Pidió, entonces tomando el ritmo decir otro comenzó a moverse, dentro y fuera, repetidamente hasta que Barnes se encontró llorando del placer, encorvaba su espalda y pedía más, Steve del presente lo tomaba por el cabello y decía palabras sucias, mientras el otro acariciaba sus caderas y le decía lo hermoso que se veía.  
Tan diferentes e iguales, siendo la misma persona.  
Bucky puso su cabeza en una posición correcta y besó al Steve del presente, atrajo también al del pasado y juntos se besaron, la boca de Barnes parecía experta ante ambas bocas, se detenía cuando ambas pollas golpeaban su próstata y sollozaba por clemencia.  
Steve del pasado esta vez con más confianza arremetió contra el castaño y lo penetró tan fuerte y seguido de él Steve del presente. Ya no podía retener más el orgasmo, Bucky se corrió sobre el pecho del antiguo Steve pero aún así no dejaron de follarlo.  
Al contrario, el orgasmo del castaño había sobre excitado a ambos rubios, y ya parecía que ambos estaban en sincronía, y se movían contra su próstata. Bucky sollozaba pero ninguno se detenía.  
—¿Estás, Rogers?  
—Siempre.  
Ambas pollas rozándose dentro de Barnes y un mismo orgasmo, era como si el cuerpo del otro estuviese sintiendo lo mismo, ambos jadearon, gimieron y gruñeron.  
—¿Buck, dónde?  
Preguntó Steve del presente.  
—¡Oh, mierda! DENTRO.  
Ambos Steve se miraron y en cuestión de segundos, con una última estocada, se corrieron dentro del castaño que gimió tan alto que el miedo de ser descubiertos les sorprendió.  
Steve del presente se quedó sobre Barnes y besó su espalda, varios minutos cuando su erección había bajado salió de él. Se acostaron los tres sobre la cama y Bucky abrazó a ambos quienes se recostaron sobre su pecho y en cuestión de minutos se durmió el Steve del pasado.  
—¿Bucky?  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Quieres hablar con él?  
—Steve.  
Murmuró.  
—Lo necesita, amor. Justo en este momento, estaba sufriendo, cuando nos encontramos y le dije que seguías vivo no pudo luchar más, y lo entiendo. Haberte perdido fue una de las cosas que jamás me perdoné y jamás lo haré. Tienes que decirle que todo estará bien, que él puede volver y estar seguro que será feliz contigo.  
—Parecía que lo odiabas.  
—No lo odio, es que...no entiendo, él vino hasta aquí por ti, por primera vez tuve valor de hacer algo sin importar las consecuencias, todo por encontrarte.  
—Ya lo has hecho antes.  
—Pero él no podía estar seguro de que era o no cierto.  
—Steve.  
—Bucky, no sé si te merezca.  
—Venga, ¿con qué estupidez vas a salirme?  
—Si quieres intentarlo con él, puedes hacerlo.  
—¿Qué? Steve, no. Él tiene a su Bucky, dónde no sabe pero va a encontrarme, él merece vivir su vida, yo te tengo a ti, aquí y ahora, y él me tendrá allá en su momento. No podemos alterar las cosas.  
—Pero...  
—¿O realmente quieres que me vaya?  
—No, por supuesto que no.  
—Lo hablaremos mañana, también con Banner y él va a regresar.  
[...]  
Steve del presente miró al otro Steve sobre la plataforma. Bucky estaba abrazado a él y Banner del otro lado.  
—Cuando estemos listos.  
Dijo Banner.  
Bucky miró a su hombre y este asintió dándole permiso de acercarse al rubio.  
—Todo va a estar bien.  
—Tengo miedo.  
—¿De qué?  
—De no encontrarte.  
—Lo harás.  
—¿Dónde?  
—No puedo decírtelo, esos años estuve en HYDRA, ellos me capturaron, no vas a encontrarme ya, tienes que esperar.  
—Te harán daño.  
—Ya lo he sufrido todo, puedo soportarlo.  
Lágrimas se derramaron por las mejillas del rubio y Barnes las limpió.  
—Te amo, Bucky.  
—Lo sé y yo también lo hago, Steve.  
—Dime que podrás reconocerme.  
—No puedo prometer nada, confía en ti y en mí, el amor no muere ni aunque pasen cien años.  
—Gracias, Bucky.  
—Siempre estaré a tu lado.  
Susurró y Steve sollozó.  
—Hasta el final de la línea.  
Bucky asintió. Decidió acercó su rostro al del hombre del pasado y lo besó, este se aferró a su cintura y le correspondió. Al final del beso pegaron sus frentes.  
—Estaremos bien.  
Susurró y se alejó, Banner los miró y atendió a la señal.  
—Preparando viaje en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.  
Y el rubio desapareció ante sus ojos para siempre.


	3. Día 16: Erótico

Bucky!Top  
Steve!Bottom

Steve frunció el ceño y apretó su mandíbula, una vez más Bucky estaba completamente ebrio y bailando y besando a toda mujer que se le pusiera al frente.  
Bebió su última cerveza y pagó con su dinero lo que había bebido. El cantinero le vio sorprendido ya que Steve nunca se iba sin Bucky, Steve caminó por toda la calle pensando en una manera de vengarse de Bucky, ya que le había prometido no ponerse tan ebrio.  
Steve cuidaba de él en esos momentos sin embargo cuando este comenzaba a coquetear sin reparo no podía evitar sentirse mal, es que vivir enamorado de Bucky Barnes no era fácil, un hombre perfectamente hermoso, elegante, sensual, e imán de mujeres, era imposible que se fijara en él.  
Steve entró a su casa y suspiró cansado, se proponía no abrirle la puerta de ninguna manera, que se quedara afuera por borracho. Fue a desvestirse y ponerse un pijama, sin embargo en ese momento no encontró ninguno, suspiró molesto y comenzó a buscar en la gaveta de Bucky, tampoco había ninguno.  
Cansado tomó una de las camisas de Barnes, no eran pijama pero podría servir, se quitó la ropa y se colocó la camisa, abrochó los botones y se miró en su pequeño espejo. Le quedaba sumamente grande. Sonrió, la camisa olía a Bucky tan fuerte que su interior ronroneó, se acostó sobre la cama (misma que compartían hace un año) y se dispuso a dormir, cosa que no logró en lo absoluto, por estar pensando en qué haría Bucky en ese momento.  
[...]  
Bucky llamó a la puerta, Steve miró el reloj y eran las tres y media de la madrugada, se forzó a no abrirle.  
—Stevie, abre la puerta.  
Steve rodó los ojos, no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, Bucky siguió tocando hasta el cansancio, definitivamente Steve no iba abrirle. Bufó molesto y fue hacia la piedra donde escondía la llave de repuesto, con dificultad ya que estaba muy ebrio pudo recogerla del suelo, y con mucha más dificultad logró abrir.  
—¿Steve? —Llamó. De ninguna manera iba a responderle. —¿Stevie, dónde estas?  
Entró a la habitación y encendió la luz, sobre la cama, con su camisa puesta y alzada por arriba de su cintura y su trasero expuesto, estaba Steve. Rápidamente Bucky tomó la sábana y cubrió el cuerpo del chico sin cuidado por despertarlo.  
—¿Qué haces?  
—Tápate, estás mostrando todo. ¿Qué haces con mi camisa?  
—No encontré pijama. Dios, mira como vienes.  
—Te busqué por todo el bar.  
—¿Ah sí?  
—Me dejaste.  
—Creí que ibas a irte con una de esas mujeres, por eso me vine.  
—No, por supuesto que no.  
—Ajá.  
Dijo sentándose sobre la cama, Bucky se acostó a su lado y suspiró. Comenzó sacando su corbata con extrema pereza y miró a Steve y sonrió.  
—Te ves bonito con mi camisa.  
—Cállate.  
—¿Estás enojado?  
—¿Tú que crees? Dijiste que era una salida de amigos y me dejaste solo.  
—Lo siento, soy un imbécil.  
—Sí, lo eres.  
—¿Cómo puedo compensarlo?  
Steve sonrió con malicia, llevó sus manos a los botones de la camisa de Bucky y uno a uno fue desabrochándolos.  
—Tengo una idea.  
Susurró coqueto, Bucky rápidamente se incorporó.  
—Dime.  
Steve desabrochó la camisa por completo y mordió su labio inferior.  
—Quiero que te duermas y te calles.  
Se apartó de él.  
—No, no puedes decirme eso.  
—Ya lo hice.  
—¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!  
Steve sonrió.  
—Nada, duérmete.  
—Te vistes así para provocarme y me dices que me duerma.  
—No estoy provocándote, además, se supone que te gustan las mujeres, no puedes excitarte por mi culpa.  
—¿En serio crees que no?  
—Buck.  
Bucky lo miró y se levantó tambaleante, se bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior, Steve jadeó al ver la polla del castaño completamente dura.  
—Lo provocas tú.  
—Bucky...  
—Déjame tocarte.  
—No.  
—¿Por qué?  
—No sé con quien estuviste antes de llegar aquí, no voy a permitir que me toques.  
—No he tocado a nadie esta noche.  
Steve suspiró.  
—Duérmete.  
—¿Y qué hago con esto?  
—No lo sé, es tu problema.  
Dijo acostándose sobre la cama y dándole la espalda, Bucky gruñó furioso, se sacó la camisa que había quedado a medio quitar y maldijo, se acostó sobre la cama sin importar si Steve dormía o no.  
—Steve, ayúdame.  
—Déjame en paz.  
—Lo hiciste a propósito.  
Lo ignoró, Bucky maldijo.  
Si Steve quería jugar sucio, él también podía hacerlo. Encontrándose desnudo fue más fácil, miró su endurecida polla y sonrió, esa erección que había sido por Steve le ponía orgulloso, no era primera vez que se excitaba por su amigo, sin embargo era la primera que Steve lo veía así y sabía el porqué.  
Gimió ronco y su mano buscó apresar su pene, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, su puño envolviendo su polla se movió de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez, observaba la cara de Steve con los ojos cerrados, era imposible que estuviera dormido tan rápido. Así que se decidió por hacer más ruido, escupió sobre su polla y regresó a masturbarse con más rapidez, el sonido húmedo de su mano sobre su polla era escandoloso, Steve lo sabía más no quería abrir los ojos, iba a ceder ante Barnes, lo que sí es que su polla estaba totalmente dura.  
—Stevie, sí...  
Gimió Barnes, Steve sintió un tirón en el estómago.  
—¿Qué demonios haces?  
—Cállate y duérmete, Steve.  
—Entonces procura no gemir mi nombre mientras te masturbas, cerdo.  
Barnes lo miró a los ojos sin dejar de masturbarse.  
—Vete al diablo, Rogers. Es mi polla, puedo masturbarme gimiendo el nombre de quién quiera.  
—¿Eres consciente que soy hombre?  
—Sí. Y estás jodidamente precioso, con culo de los dioses.  
—Bucky.  
—Ven y ayúdame, Stevie.  
Steve sonrió y apartó la sábana de su cuerpo, pudo entonces Bucky notar que el cuerpo del chico había respondido, una erección en su ropa interior, era asombroso.  
—No voy acostarme contigo.  
—Pero quisieras.  
—Por supuesto que no.  
Bucky jadeó, su puño seguía moviéndose cerrado sobre su polla.  
—¿Ni siquiera vas a chupármela?  
Steve rió.  
—¿Sabes por qué te pasa esto?  
—No. Mierda, no sé.  
Dijo excitado pegando su cabeza al respaldo del la cama mientras se masturbaba más fuerte.  
—Por irte con esas mujeres.  
—Oh, Steve. No hice nada con ellas, por favor, esto no me ayuda, quiero tu boca sobre mi polla.  
—Lo siento, cariño.  
Susurró, las manos de Steve acariciaron su cabello con lentitud, Bucky tomó eso como un estímulo y aceleró su mano.  
—Steve, voy a correrme.  
—Hazlo.  
Sus dedos viajaron al cuello de Barnes, sus clavículas y sus pezones. Barnes gimió con fuerza, ladeó su cabeza y besó el cuello de Steve.  
—Por favor, Steve, no me hagas esto.  
Sollozó al borde del orgasmo.  
—Continúa, Barnes.  
El castaño lo miró furioso pero siguió su labor, Steve sonrió y se apartó de la cama, delante de Bucky comenzó a quitarse la ropa.  
—Es lo único que haré por ti, Bucky.  
Susurró mientras se desvestía y Bucky le miraba con ojos hambrientos.  
—Stevie, jodido Steve.  
Steve sonrió, acarició su cuerpo desnudo provocando al mayor, Bucky gimió alto cerca de su orgasmo. Steve acarició su polla un instante y se giró, la luz escasa de la lámpara de la habitación lo hacía ver sensual, no duró mucho ya que la luz se apagó y el único reflejo que entraba por la ventana y cubría el cuerpo de Steve y Barnes era la luz roja de un letrero del hotel donde vivían.  
—Mierda, pareces una bailarina, Stevie. —Gimió Barnes, Steve lo miró serio. —Ya, Steve. Ayúdame.  
—No eres gay, Bucky.  
Susurró Steve.  
—Me importa una mierda, Steve. Me gustas tú y quiero que me la chupes. ¿Te basta con eso?  
Steve sonrió, caminó sensualmente hacia el castaño y este se sentó al borde de la cama, Steve cayó arrodillado.  
—¿Vas a rogar porque te dé una mamada?  
—¿Quieres que lo haga?  
Dijo riéndose, Steve sonrió cerca de su entrepierna y sacó su lengua para lamer la punta.  
—Me encantaría oír eso.  
—Stevie, por favor. Chúpame la polla.  
Suplicó, Steve sonrió complacido, y tomó con su mano el grueso falo de su mejor amigo, comenzó a masturbarlo y llevarlo a su boca, lo enterró dentro de su garganta y lo sacó, acompañado de obscenos gemidos y sonidos húmedos. Adentro y fuera con rapidez, Bucky lo sostenía y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás porque al parecer Steve era un experto con su boca.  
—Mierda, Stevie. Eres increíble.  
Steve sonrió y succionó más fuerte moviendo su cabeza al mismo tiempo, Bucky ya no pudo más y alzó al chico para besar su boca, Steve se abrazó a él y lo correspondió, los besos luego fueron por cada parte de su cuerpo, Steve lo disfrutó.  
Bucky lo cargó y colocó sobre la cama con la misma ternura que lo besaba, Steve quedó sobre la cama mirándolo, Bucky le sonrió y besó su pecho, sus pezones con precisión, dejándolos más rosa de lo que es gracias a sus succiones. Steve gemía y se derretía en brazos del joven.  
—¿Buck, en serio quieres...?  
—Es lo que más he querido, Steven.  
Steve enrojeció, Barnes besó sus mejillas y se acomodó entre sus piernas.  
—Oh, Bucky.  
—No he deseado nada más que estar así contigo, Steve. Te amo.  
Steve suspiró, y se abrazó a él, Bucky alineó su polla luego de haber escupido sobre ella y usar su saliva como lubricante, y tomó al rubio por la nuca.  
—Seré cuidadoso.  
Él asintió, se introdujo lentamente en él y Steve se aferró a sus hombros mientras sollozaba, una vez dentro Bucky se quedó quieto, besó el rostro de su chico y peinó su cabello.  
—Eres lo mas bonito que tengo, Steve. No quiero perderte.  
—Nadie va a perder a nadie. Ahora cállate y fóllame.  
Bucky rió en su cuello y besó ahí, para comenzar el vaivén de caderas que enloqueció al rubio e hizo arañar la espalda de su amigo, Bucky de enterraba lento dentro de sí que no le permitía razonar.  
—Más rápido, Bucky.  
Bucky sonrió y obedeció, estocadas rápidas y fuertes arremetieron contra el delgado y pequeño cuerpo, Steve lo recibía gustoso puesto que gemía como loco y pedía más. Bucky se acomodó y le penetró más fuerte, invirtió posiciones y quedó él sobre la cama, Steve sobre él.  
—Te ves precioso ahí.  
Susurró y antes de recibir una respuesta, alzó sus caderas y comenzó a follárselo brutalmente, que Steve no sabía ni de donde agarrarse ya que las estocadas daban de lleno en su sensible punto G. Y él no podía más que gemir y gemir.  
—¡Bucky, Dios!  
—Eso es, Stevie. Di mi nombre, dile al mundo quién te está follando.  
—¡BUCKY, MÁS!  
Bucky lo sostuvo por las caderas y chocaba contra él provocando ruidos obscenos que les hacían gemir. Steve escondió su rostro en el pecho del castaño y comenzó a sollozar del placer.  
Bucky acarició sus cabellos más no dejó de penetrarlo. Se movió lento pero no podía mantenerlo, necesitaba ir rápido. Y así lo hizo, con Steve sobre su pecho, le hizo el amor fuerte hasta que Steve se corrió sobre su pecho y sollozó por piedad. Bucky apartó el cabello del rostro del rubio para besarlo.  
—Estoy cerca, mi amor.  
Gimió, una y otra estocada, y el orgasmo cosquilleaba en su parte baja, así que tomando el trasero del rubio dió una última embestida y se derramó contra él, todo su semen dentro del chico delgado que lo besó y gimió sobre su boca, Bucky lo abrazó tan fuerte que sintió que iba a quebrarlo, pero no quería soltarlo.  
—Oh, Stevie.  
Steve se pegó a él y no se apartó, Bucky salió de él luego de unos minutos, y cogió la sábana para cubrirlos.  
—¿Stevie?  
—¿Mmh?  
—¿Estás bien?  
Steve sonrió coqueto y besó la mandíbula del castaño.  
—Lo estoy, sólo quería castigarte por dejarme tirado.  
—¿Lo planeaste?  
—No así, tú te adelantaste.  
—Idiota.  
—Pero le suplicaste a este idiota que te chupara la polla.  
Bucky rió ronco.  
—Sí, y lo volvería a hacer. ¿Dónde aprendiste a chuparla así?  
Dijo con una pizca de celos.  
—¿Recuerdas las noches que te levantaste con una erección sin motivo aparente?  
—Sí. ¿Qué tiene que ver?  
—Te chupaba la polla mientras dormías.  
Ambos rieron. Bucky envolvió al rubio entre sus brazos y suspiró.  
—Ahora vamos a dormir, ya tendrás tiempo mañana para abusar de mí.  
Steve gimió cerca de él y se acomodó sobre su pecho.  
—¿Bucky?  
—¿Sí?  
—Te amo.  
—Yo también, Punk. Sobre todas las cosas y todas las mujeres del mundo.  
Besó su frente y con una promesa de hablar al día siguiente sobre su nueva relación, se durmieron.


	4. Día 17: Dom/Sum

Steve!Top  
Bucky!Bottom

Steve!Top  
Bucky!Bottom  
Steve miró en silencio desde la esquina de la habitación como Bucky hablaba alegremente con Brock Rumlow, no era secreto de cuán mal le caía Rumlow a Steve, y había hablado ya muchas veces sobre eso a Bucky.  
—Quita esa cara.  
Susurró Sam al borde de la risa, sentándose a su lado, Steve lo miró con fastidio.  
—¿Qué cara?  
Sam rió y miró hacia la esquina donde Steve llevaba mirando varios minutos.  
—Bucky sólo es amable.  
—¡¿Amable?! Le dije específicamente que no hablara con él.  
—No puedes controlarlo, eres su pareja no su padre.  
—¿Por qué tiene que hablarle?  
Rumlow pasó delante de ellos, llevaba consigo una sonrisa socarrona, Bucky llegó después a la mesa donde Steve y Sam estaban.  
—Hey.  
—Hey, Buck.  
Susurró Sam, Bucky lo miró confundido, él se encogió de hombros sabiendo que preguntaba que qué le pasaba a Steve.  
—¿Qué hacías con Rumlow?  
Bucky rodó los ojos rápidamente.  
—Debí imaginarlo. ¿Es por eso que tienes esa cara?  
Dijo sarcástico.  
—¿Sabes por qué tengo esta cara? Porque justamente hablé contigo sobre acercarte a Rumlow.  
—Él me habló, no podía dejarlo como imbécil.  
—¡Sí, sí podías y debías! ¿Qué te dijo?  
Bucky lo miró molesto.  
—Escúchame, Steve...  
—No, escúchame tú a mí. ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? ¡Ese imbécil anda tras de ti sólo para joderme! No quiero que se acerque a ti, no quiero que te vea siquiera pero no puedo hacer nada ¡si tú se lo permites!  
—Es nuestro compañero de trabajo.  
—¡Pero tiene intenciones contigo!  
—¡¿Quieres dejar de hablarme así?! Tú no decides sobre mí, Steve.  
Steve lo miró furioso.  
—¿Estás seguro de eso?  
Bucky ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada y se marchó dejándolo hablando solo, Steve hizo una mueca de total fastidio y furia, que no pudo disimular en todo el día.  
[...]  
Bucky miró las armas sobre la enorme mesa, Brock parecía entretenido explicándole el uso de todas y cada una al castaño de brazo metálico. Su sonrisa era notoria al hablar y estar al lado del soldado.  
—¿Quieres que te muestre esta? Estoy seguro que la has usado antes.  
—De hecho no.  
—Oh, perfecto. Ven aquí.  
Estaban en el centro de tiro, más no estaban solos desde el fuerte de vidrio templado y blindado estaba Steve observándolos. Brock se colocó detrás de Bucky para ayudarle a acomodar sus brazos en una posición correcta para sostener el arma, sin embargo sus toques en los brazos y espalda de Bucky eran para Steve demasiado sugestivos, parecía hasta que lo hacía con sensualidad y estaba al borde de un colapso si ese hombre no dejaba a su hombre.  
—¿Así?  
Susurró Bucky. Brock sonrió y nuevamente tomando su cintura acomodó su posición.  
—Así. ¿Listo? Dispara.  
Una vez que dio el disparo, Brock abrazo al castaño con mucha seguridad, fue cuando Steve se abrió pasó y tomó a Brock de su chaqueta para alejarlo de Bucky con violencia.  
—¿Qué crees que haces?  
—Estaba mostrándole una nueva arma.  
—¿Sabes qué puedes hacer eso sin ponerle un dedo encima? Es el jodido Soldado del Invierno ¿Crees que no sabe usar un arma como esta?  
—Rogers.  
—Escúchame Rumlow, ponle un dedo más encima y no la vas a contar.  
—¡Steve ya basta! Déjalo.  
Steve lo soltó, y se marchó.  
[...]  
Esa noche no hubo misión, después de lo sucedido en el centro de tiro, no se habían hablado en todo el día. Bucky llegó al piso que compartía con el rubio, se sorprendió al no encontrarlo más no se alarmó. Al llegar a su habitación fue lo que lo puso alerta.  
Había sido pegado contra la pared con una fuerza superior o igual a la suya, y sus brazos atados a sus espalda.  
—¡¿Qué demonios?!  
—¿En serio creías que ibas a quedarte así, Buchanan?  
—¿Qué haces?  
—Voy a castigarte.  
—¡Basta, no quiero que juegues más, Steve!  
—¿Quién dice que juego? Me dejaste en ridículo con el idiota de Rumlow, lo menos que te mereces es que alguien te enseñe a respetar.  
Las manos del castaño eran sostenidas con las famosas esposas, Bucky estaba completamente inmóvil.  
—¡Rogers, déjame!  
Steve tiró de su cabello para pegarlo a su boca.  
—No vas a jugar conmigo, Soldado.  
Steve tomó un collar que había estado guardado, con insistencia lo colocó sobre el cuello de Bucky, quien de negaba, con fuerza bruta lo obligó a arrodillarse, Bucky no quiso mirarlo por lo que Steve inmediatamente tiró de la cadena, y lo obligó a mirarlo.  
—No me hagas enojar más, Bucky. Serás obediente conmigo y todo estará bien.  
Se desató su cinturón y broche del pantalón, dejando expuesta su erección creciente, la cual tomó con su mano y pasó por el rostro de Bucky quien inmóvil no podía más que obedecer.  
—¿Quieres que Rumlow te haga esto también? —Bucky elevó su mirada serio. —Responde.  
—No.  
—Métela en tu boca.  
Bucky obedeció y abrió su boca, primero lamió despacio, con muchísima suavidad, Steve no estaba a gusto así que decidido la metió toda a la boca del castaño, sin esperar objeciones. Gimió y jadeó echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras su polla era envuelta por la garganta caliente de Barnes, se movió con rapidez suficiente para follarle la boca con cuidado, habían lágrimas en los ojos del castaño y aún así no paró.  
—Ponte de pie.  
El soldado obedeció con dificultad, al no poder ocupar sus manos.  
Steve arrancó su ropa con violencia y besó su pecho desnudo, quitó el resto de su ropa dejándole únicamente las prendas de arriba ya que por sus brazos no podía sacarla.  
Lo lanzó contra la cama, boca abajo y se desvistió.  
—¿Crees que Rumlow puede darte lo que yo?  
—No, por supuesto que no.  
—¡¿Por qué lo buscaste?!  
—N-no, yo no.  
Steve lo tomó por el pelo.  
—¡¿Me llamas mentiroso?!  
—Steve.  
—Capitán para ti, soldado insolente.  
Steve lo miró, admiró su espalda fuerte y sus glúteos, acarició con brusquedad y palmeó ambos glúteos.  
El soldado gimió.  
—¡Steve!  
—¿Debo recordarte constantemente que tu cuerpo es mío?  
Él no habló, hubo una nalgada más. Y otra, el rostro de Bucky se movió, quedó pegada a la cama su mejilla, Steve lo tomó por el cabello y contorsionándolo lo obligó a besarle. Tras eso metió sus dedos a su boca, frotó su polla entre su hendidura sin tocar su entrada, mordió su hombro y espalda.  
—Soldado desobediente.  
Susurró y sacó sus dedos llenos de saliva de la boca de Barnes y sin aviso los introdujo en él, buscando su punto dulce. El soldado se estremeció con violencia, sollozó y suplicó que parara.  
Steve sonrió, con su otra mano tomó el cabello de Barnes y susurró en su oído.  
—Parecía divertido cuando coqueteabas con Rumlow ¿no?  
Bucky contenía sus gritos, no podía negarse al placer que estar con él traía, estar bajo el dominio de él.  
Steve sacó sus dedos de él y lo giró dejándolo de lado sobre la cama para no lastimarlo. Él se acostó.  
—Quiero que montes mi polla, soldado.  
Ordenó. Bucky se puso de rodillas.  
—Yo...  
—¡ES UNA ORDEN!  
Él asintió obediente y pasó sus piernas sobre las de Steve para sentarse sobre su abdomen. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su cabello revuelto. Steve tiraba de su cadena para acercarse a él.  
—Mírate, que precioso estás ahí arriba. Debes ser un chico bueno para tu Capitán.  
Él asintió.  
—Sí, Capitán.  
—Móntame.  
Pidió nuevamente, Bucky escupió la polla de Steve y el rubio esparció la saliva en su polla, Bucky se montó sobre ella y se dejó caer lentamente, sus gemidos llenaron la habitación, Steve mordió sus labios evitando hacer lo mismo.  
—C-Capitán, es tan grande.  
Sollozó.  
—Puedes con esto, Bucky.  
—¡No, no puedo!  
Steve alzó sus caderas, metiendo su miembro hasta el fondo y robándole uno de sus gemidos más fuertes.  
—¿Ves que sí?  
El soldado enterró su rostro en el pecho del rubio mientras empezó a moverse, él sabía hacerlo a la perfección, Steve amaba cuando Bucky lo montaba y más en esa circunstancia que el castaño sólo podía sentirlo más no tocarlo.  
Sin embargo esta vez Steve movió sus caderas cuanto pudo, porque sabía que el soldado respondía fácilmente a los estímulos y si mantenía al ritmo iba a venirse pronto. Tomó los brazos de Bucky que continuaban atados a su espalda y se medio sentó para follárselo a su manera, el castaño sollozaba y de su interior salía y entraba la palpitante polla de Steve.  
—¿Te encanta, Bucky?  
—S-sí Capitán.  
—¡Dilo!  
—¡Me encanta!  
Steve arremetía contra su entrada con violencia, causándole espasmos.  
—¡¿Qué te encanta?!  
—¡Tu polla, Capitán!  
Steve lo giró y lo puso en cuatro, lo sostuvo por la cadena con una mano y la otra en la cadera, alineó su polla y la metió con prisa, no hubo tiempo para más estímulos, quitó la mano para llevarla a uno de sus pezones el cual estrujó e hizo al castaño pedir clemencia, antes de continuar cogió una venda y la colocó sobre sus ojos.  
—No, Capitán no.  
Steve no iba a parar, besó su cuello y susurró.  
—No tienes derecho a verme, no después que dejaste que ese miserable te tocara.  
Bucky sollozó, Steve tiró de la cadena y lo penetró, fuerte y preciso. Bucky gemía sobre la cama y sollozaba pidiendo piedad.  
—¿Quién soy para ti, Barnes?  
—M-mi...  
—¡¿Tú qué?!  
Dijo sacando y metiendo su polla en él, tan brutal que Bucky no iba a soportarlo más.  
—¡Mi Capitán!  
—¿Quién te folla todas noches y te dice que te ama?  
—¡Tú, tú mi Capitán!  
—¿Quisieras a Rumlow follándote ahora? —Negó y mordió las sábanas sollozando. —¡Responde!  
—No, no. Yo sólo quiero tu polla, Capitán.  
Steve besó su espalda y movió sus caderas mientras continuaba dentro de él, Bucky sollozó y casi de inmediato se corrió sobre las sábanas, Steve sonrió y salió de él, lo obligó a sentarse y tirando de su cadena lo acercó.  
—Por favor, déjame verte, Capitán.  
Steve sonrió y tiró de la cadena para besarlo, lo besó con tanta sensualidad que sintió su orgasmo cerca, comenzó a masturbarse delante de él al mismo tiempo que lo besaba. Sus jadeos y gruñidos eran perceptibles para el soldado.  
—Por favor, Capitán. Quiero tu polla.  
Pidió, Steve entonces llevó su polla a su boca y la metió con violencia, Bucky que seguía vendado simplemente atinó a chupar con emoción, fuerte y eróticamente mientras ronroneaba.  
—Eso es, bonito. Chupa la polla de tu Capitán.  
Alegremente Bucky obedeció, paseaba su lengua como si de un dulce se tratase y atrapaba de vez en cuando sus testículos, Steve no podía controlarlo más.  
—¡Bucky!  
—Hazlo, Capitán. Córrete en mi cara.  
Las manos de Steve buscaron el nudo de la venda de Bucky, este siguió chupando hasta que tiras de blanco semen chorrearon por su boca al mismo tiempo que la venda caía de sus ojos, Steve tomaba su polla en su mano y se corría con plenitud en el delicado rostro del joven soldado.  
—Ah, mierda, Buck.  
Jadeó el rubio, Bucky abrió los ojos y mirando fijamente al Capitán tragó toda su esperma.  
—¿Lo hice bien, Capitán?  
Steve sonrió y sin importar los residuos de su semilla, besó en los labios al castaño.  
—Siempre lo haces bien, mi amor.  
—No volveré a darte celos con Rumlow.  
—¿Estabas dándome celos?  
—Lo siento.  
—Maldito tramposo.  
—Quería que me follara así, Capitán.  
Steve sonrió y desató las manos y la cadena del cuello de Bucky.  
—Sólo tienes que pedirlo, porque la próxima vez quien va a pagarme será ese imbécil y no me haré cargo desató llegar su cadáver.  
—Eres muy posesivo.  
—Pero te encanta.  
—Me gusta que mi marido defienda lo suyo.  
Steve sonrió y cargó al soldado en sus brazos, este pegó su cabeza a su pecho.  
—¿Podemos dormir?  
—Por supuesto que sí, mi amor. Buscaré algo con qué limpiarte.  
Lo dejó sobre la cama y fue por toalla húmeda que pasó por su rostro, luego de eso, ambos durmieron abrazados, Steve acariciando su cabello y Bucky prometiendo no acercarse más a Rumlow.


	5. Día 19: Fetichismo Sexual

Sexo en público.  
Steve!Top  
Bucky! Bottom  
Steve sostuvo la cintura del castaño para poder besarlo con ferocidad, Bucky jadeaba y le pedía que parara.  
—Aquí no, Steve. Van a vernos.  
—¿En serio?  
—Phillips y Carter deben andar por ahí, puedes contenerte.  
Steve rodó los ojos, pegó su boca al cuello del chico, muy cerca de su oreja.  
—Creí que te había perdido por un momento, déjame aprovechar el tenerte aquí ahora.  
—Puedes aprovechar lo que quieras pero cuando estemos a solas.  
—¿A qué le tienes miedo?  
—¿Desde cuándo eres tan descarado? Steve, podrían vernos.  
—¿Y? ¿No te excita que alguien pueda vernos?  
—Ya, deja así. En la noche tenemos guardia con los demás, así que vayamos a prepararnos.  
Steve suspiró, pero obedeció a su chico. Y es que tras días buscándolo y haberlo encontrado en una base de HYDRA a punto de ser utilizado como experimento, Steve agradecía tenerlo ahí con vida y quería estar con él tanto tiempo posible, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo, amándolo, besándolo y haciéndole el amor cuando pudiera.  
[...]  
Se encontraban reunidos frente a una fogata a las afueras del campo de entrenamiento, protegiéndolo de invasores. Sin embargo para Steve estaba siendo la peor misión en mucho tiempo, escuchaba a todos hablar para mantenerse despiertos pero en su mente sólo estaba sacar a Bucky de ahí y llevarlo a la profundidad del bosque.  
—Cuando a la señorita Carter se le promete algo, más vale cumplirlo. ¿No es así, Capitán?  
Steve los miró.  
—¿Eh? Sí, sí por supuesto.  
—¿Entonces ustedes...están juntos?  
Aprovechaban la ausencia de Carter en ese momento, Steve suspiró y miró a Bucky que mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras fluía la conversación.  
—Juntos, así como dices no, ya sabes, Carter está comprometida con su trabajo.  
—¿Pero cuándo esto termine usted y ella...?  
Steve rascó su nuca nervioso, la mirada de Bucky era de celos completamente.  
—No lo sé, Montgomery.  
—Estoy seguro que harían buena pareja, Capitán. ¿Y qué decir de los niños? Unos hijos suyos y de la agente serían otro nivel.  
Dijeron riendo todos, Bucky se cansó y se puso de pie inmediatamente, llamando la atencion de todos.  
—¿A dónde vas?  
—Vigilaré el bosque.  
—Te acompaño.  
—No es necesario, sé defenderme solo, Rogers.  
Había usado su apellido, fue como supo que de verdad el castaño estaba molesto, todos los miraron, pero nadie comentaba nada, desde la vuelta de Barnes habían notado un cambio en Steve, era más que notorio que la falta del castaño afectaba seriamente al Capitán del equipo.  
—Insisto.  
—El Capitán tiene razón, Barnes.  
—¿En serio vas a apoyarlo? Venga, puedo solo.  
—Somos un equipo, Bucky, o trabajamos juntos o no lo hacemos.  
El castaño rodó los ojos y siguió su camino, Steve suspiró fastidiado, tomó sus armas y salió tras él. Todos se quedaron en silencio viéndolo ir tras él. Uno de los hombres rió y le dio un trago a su cerveza.  
—Esos dos son peor que un matrimonio.  
Todos rieron fuerte.  
—Creí que era el único que lo pensaba.  
—Hay que dejar que resuelvan sus cosas, finalmente Rogers no vive sin Barnes.  
—Salud por eso.  
Dijeron todos al unísono, chocando sus copas y riendo.  
[...]  
—Bucky.—Bucky caminó con rapidez entre el bosque y las ramas sobre el suelo húmedo. —¡Bucky, para!  
Siguió ignorándolo, hasta que lo alcanzó y tiró de su brazo, no estaban lejos de los demás, así que fue fácil seguirlo y alcanzarlo.  
—Suéltame.  
—¿Qué te pasa?  
—Nada. Ahora déjame en paz.  
—¿Fue por lo de Carter?  
—Déjame en paz.  
Murmuró soltándose de su agarre.  
—Cariño, no puedes ponerte así.  
—¿Por qué no te vas con ella y me dejas en paz?  
—No me hables así.  
—¡Ves como eres! Me juras amor eterno cuando te revuelcas con ella.  
Steve lo miró sorprendido.  
—¿Te consta?  
—Déjalo así.  
—¡¿Te consta eso?!  
—¡No! Pero todo mundo parece saberlo menos yo.  
Steve dejó su arma contra un árbol y tomó el rostro de Bucky entre sus manos.  
—No puedo creer que dudes de mí.  
—¿Por qué me mientes entonces?  
—¡Yo no te miento! Jamás he estado con ella.  
—Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras, Steven.  
—Buchanan.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Vas a ponerte así?  
—No quiero discutir más, déjalo así.  
Dijo apartándose pero Steve aseguró su agarre, tomó ambas manos por las muñecas y le obligó a verlo.  
—Bucky. ¿Quieres que te pruebe que eres el único?  
—Ya ni siquiera importa.  
—A mí me importa.  
—Déjame hacer mi trabajo.  
Steve tomó la mano izquierda de Bucky y enrolló su brazo a su cuello para estamparle un beso fogoso como los que se daban a escondidas. Bucky intentó apartarlo pero entre más lo hacía, más candente se tornaba el beso.  
—Steve, no.  
Jadeó en su boca.  
—No amo a Carter.  
—Me da igual lo que hagas.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Sí.  
—Bien, porque ahora voy a follarte.  
Bucky lo miró con una expresión de incredulidad y sonrió con ironía.  
—Por supuesto, Rogers.  
Dijo riéndose, Steve lo miró serio y tomó su barbilla con una mano apretandola con fuerza suficiente para mostrar que no estaba de broma.  
—¿Piensas que estoy jugando?  
Su cuerpo se apretó al del castaño, podía notarse entonces como una erección despertaba en los pantalones del rubio al frotarse contra la entrepierna de Barnes.  
—Detente. Nuestros compañeros están del otro lado.  
—¿Y qué? —Susurró en su oído, mientras su mano se deslizaba sobre su pecho hasta llegar a su entrepierna y apretarla sobre la ropa. —Ellos pueden ser testigos de lo que va a pasar aquí.  
—Aquí no va a pasar nada.  
Steve sonrió pegado a su oreja y lamió ahí con sensualidad mientras masajeaba el miembro del castaño sobre la ropa.  
—¿Estás seguro, mi amor?  
—Steve, para.  
Jadeó. La mano de Steve se deslizó dentro del pantalón y la ropa interior, teniendo por fin contacto piel a piel, sus manos frías deslizándose sobre su polla, Bucky no iba a contenerse, no cuando empezaba a excitarse.  
—¿No te excita? Pensar que voy a hacerte el amor justo aquí cuando nuestros compañeros podrían escucharnos.  
—Steve...  
Gimió cuando desabrochó su pantalón para tener más acceso.  
—Voy a hacerte el amor tan fuerte que te acordarás de mí cada que camines.  
Y de un tirón, las prendas inferiores quedaron bajo sus rodillas, Steve se arrodilló delante y capturó su creciente polla con su boca, Bucky ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para procesar aquello y sus gemidos se intensificaron, Steve introducía su polla en su boca con rapidez, succionando la punta con desesperación, llenándola de su saliva y metiéndola hasta su garganta. Las manos de Bucky se aferraban a su cabeza mientras gemía lo más bajo posible.  
—¡D-detente! Van a escucharme.  
Steve le alzó la mirada sin dejar de engullir su polla, parecía sonreír. Al contrario de lo que Bucky pensó, el rubio aceleró el movimiento, hasta llegar al punto de ahogarse con el miembro de su chico.  
—Dios, Dios. Steve, no puedo.  
Steve se puso de pie y besó su boca con descontrol, cuando se separó lo hizo girarse y pegar su rostro contra un árbol robusto. Bucky gimió caliente, solamente pudo escuchar como se desabrochaba su propio pantalón.  
—¿Vas a hacer mucho ruido, precioso?  
—Steve, no. Nos escucharán.  
—¿Y? Alguien debe enterarse que todo tu cuerpo es mío ¿no lo crees? Así que siéntete en libertad de gemir como quieras.  
Bucky mordió sus labios excitado, saber que sus compañeros estaban a menos de diez metros, probablemente atentos a lo que Steve le estaba haciendo le puso caliente.  
Steve pegó su erección al trasero de Barnes, con su polla en la mano deslizó esta por toda la separación entre ambos glúteos, detendiéndose en su palpitante y húmeda entrada.  
—¿Quieres mi pene adentro?  
—S-sí.  
—No te escucho.  
—Sí.  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Dijo fingiendo una embestida que fue bien recibida ya que el castaño gimió más alto. —¡Dilo!  
—¡Tu pene, quiero tu pene adentro!  
Steve sonrió complacido y besó el cuello descubierto de Barnes.  
—Ese es mi chico.  
Las manos grandes de Steve enrollaron el torso de Bucky, metiéndose dentro de su camisa y desabrochándola con desesperación. La ropa cayó al suelo y los besos sobre su espalda no se hicieron esperar, acompañadas de mordidas que le provocaban tirones en el abdomen.  
Bucky gimió desesperado, alzando el trasero y frotándose contra el rubio.  
—¿Quieres que te escuchen?  
—Stevie.  
—¿Quieres que ellos escuchen mientras te estoy follando?  
—¡Sí, sí!  
Steve sonrió, se arrodilló sobre el piso y con sus manos masajeó el trasero de Barnes, abriéndolo a su disposición.  
—Extrañaba este culo.  
—¡Steve! Dios. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan obsceno?  
—Cuando empecé a extrañar la sensación de tu entrada apretando mi polla.  
Bucky gimió y llevó su mano a su erección para masturbarse, Steve siguió contemplando el trasero del chico hasta que decidido pasó su lengua entre él, obscenamente, con su mano sobre la cadera, obligándolo a encorvarse más, y la otra abriéndolo.  
—¡Dios, Steve! Mierda, sí.  
La lengua de Steve se movió con rapidez, detendiéndose justo en su entrada, en la posición de Bucky era fácil meter su lengua y jugar con él.  
Steve penetró al castaño con lengua, sin paciencia, desesperado, rogando porque gimiera alto. Su lengua entraba y salía de Bucky, mientras el castaño se contorsionaba y gemía con locura.  
—¡STEVE, DIOS! AHÍ.  
Sollozó desesperado. Steve continuó el movimiento esta vez involucrando a sus dedos que penetraron al chico con suavidad, uno primero que se ganó los gemidos del castaño y otro que provocó sollozos de placer, Steve se incorporó sin sacar sus dedos de él y menearlos con ritmo para follarle. Bucjy se aferró al árbol delante de él y sollozó excitado.  
—¡Dios, Steve!  
Steve se pegó a él.  
—Dime, precioso. Dime lo que quieres.  
—P-por favor...fóllame.  
Y Steve sonrió para luego alinear su polla lubricada con su saliva e introducirla, ganándose el gemido desesperado de Bucky, Steve alzó su pierna derecha mientras lo tenía de espalda y comenzó a moverse dentro de él con extrema lentitud, sacándolo y metiéndolo mientras gemía en su oído. La posición no era del todo cómoda sin embargo siguieron así hasta que Bucky comenzó a estremecerse. Steve salió de él y le dio la vuelta, lo cargó y este enredó sus piernas en su cadera.  
—¿Así está bien?  
Susurró.  
—Sí, por favor, no pares, Stevie.  
Steve sonrió y metió su polla en él, sosteniéndolo con habilidad lo folló brutalmente, ya nada ni nadie detenía los gemidos que salieron de la boca de Barnes, mientras Steve lo follaba y mordía su cuello. Se aferró con locura a sus hombros y besó su boca.  
—¡STEVE!  
—Sí, grita mi nombre, Bucky. Diles quién está follándote.  
—¡STEVE!  
Steve sonrió complacido y lo pegó contra él árbol para arremeter con más intensidad contra su cuerpo, dando de lleno en su punto dulce que le causó espasmos y gemidos ensordecedores.  
—¡STEVE, DIOS MÍO!  
—¿Te gusta? ¿Ya no te da miedo que alguien nos vea o escuche?  
—Cállate y fóllame.  
Steve besó su boca y obedeció al chico que a ese punto ya ni siquiera podía sostenerse, lo abrazó en sus fuertes brazos y le susurró cosas al oído mientras lo embestía. Bucky sollozó de placer y antes de darse cuenta se había corrido en el pecho de su hombre.  
—Stevie...  
—Dime, mi amor.  
—A-adentro.  
Steve sonrió y besó su cuello y boca, se meneó más rápido y alcanzado un éxtasis de placer, se adentró en él hasta que su fluido se liberó dentro del castaño.  
Respiró agitado pero se quedó dentro de él mientras se sostenían contra el árbol.  
—¿Estás bien?  
Preguntó Steve acariciando el rostro de su chico.  
—Creo que sí. —Susurró. —Eres un maldito.  
—¿Quieres repetirlo?  
Bucky rió y se pegó a su frente, tras varios minutos y con Steve fuera de él, se acomodaron sobre sus camisa tendidas sobre el suelo, y Bucky se subió sobre él a horcadas.  
—¿Querías que nos escucharan? Pues vamos a darles un buen espectáculo, mi amor.  
Dijo besando su pecho y alineando la polla de su hombre en su caliente entrada.  
[...]  
—¿Haz escuchado eso?  
El hombre de barba miró al otro aterrado.  
—¿Qué demonios es? Por favor, dime que no asustan aquí.  
—¿Qué asustan? Alguien está teniendo sexo, imbécil.  
Los gemidos resonaban fuertes gracias al eco del bosque.  
—Joder, hombre. A alguien le están dando de goce.  
Ambos hombres rieron.  
—Felices los que follan en tiempos de guerra.


	6. Día 20: Amor Prohibido

Steve!Top   
Bucky!Bottom   
Almost Incest.  
—Quiero que por favor te comportes esta noche, James, y que bajes a cenar. La última vez casi corriste a Steve de aquí, el hecho que no te hayan dejado entrar al ejército no es su culpa. Y quieras o no es tu tío.  
Regañó Peggy a su sobrino de diecisiete años.  
—Me cae mal, tía Peggy.  
—¿Por qué? Steve es buena persona.  
—Es lo que tú crees.  
—James, sé que estás asustado.  
—No, tía Peggy. Y ya basta, puedes cenar tú con él a solas, no me involucres por favor. Es tu esposo, y sólo porque lo sea no significa que sea mi tío realmente.  
Peggy suspiró.  
—Steve preguntó si ibas a estar, parecía contento. Así que bajas y punto.  
James se removió incómodo, hacía unas semanas desde que no había visto a Steve, a pesar de ser el esposo de la tía Peggy, y vivir en la misma casa.  
James evitaba a toda costa encontrarlo, eso lo lograba luego de memorizar sus horarios. No podía decir que lo odiaba, porque realmente no lo hacía, sin embargo había un secreto no contado entre ellos, una noche de hacía mucho tiempo, algo de lo que no se habló jamás. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria a pesar de su estado de embriaguez esa noche.  
Steve miró en silencio al adolescente desde su posición, con su copa en la mano y un cigarrillo en la otra, el pequeño Carter bailaba emocionado con otro chico. Pero su baile no era inocente, Steve lo sabía, ese chico testarudo que lo odiaba por denegarle el acceso al ejército buscaba algo más mediante su baile.  
Steve se levantó decidido y tras darle el último sorbo a su trago se encaminó hacia el chico. Lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó.  
—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!  
—Pareces una zorrita bailando así con esos hombres.  
Bucky alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules de Steve, el prometido de su tía.  
—Rogers. ¿Qué te pasa?  
—¿Qué me pasa? ¿Así quieres entrar al ejército? Bailando como prostituta para esos bastardos.  
James se apartó de él.  
—Es mi vida.  
—Te sacaré de aquí, Bucky.  
—¡No me llames así!  
—¿Tu tía sabe que estás aquí?  
James lo miró retador.  
—¿Qué, vas a decirle?  
—¿No está en casa, cierto?  
James sonrió y se acercó peligrosamente al rubio.  
—No sabes cuanto te detesto.  
—Pues lo siento por ti, pronto verás mi cara a diario.  
—No sé cómo tía Peggy vino a fijarse en ti.  
Steve sonrió.  
—¿Estás seguro que no sabes?  
—No juegues, Rogers.  
—Escuché lo que dijiste de mí la otra noche con tus amigas.  
James lo miró asustado, Steve había vuelto a tomar su brazo.  
—No dije nada.  
—¿No?  
—Suéltame.  
—Podemos negociar mi silencio.  
—¿Qué quieres?  
—¿Qué me ofreces?  
James alzó la ceja.  
—¿Cualquier cosa?  
—Cualquier cosa.  
Afirmó.  
—No puedo hacerlo en público.  
Susurró en su oído, Steve sonrió y tiró de él hacia el callejón más cercano.  
—Tienes toda la privacidad y tiempo del mundo, niño.  
—No me llames así.  
—¿Qué? Es lo que eres. ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes, 12?  
—Tengo 15, idiota.  
—Esa boquita, Carter.  
—No soy Carter, soy Barnes.  
Steve sonrió y miró al chico con adoración. Tomó su mentón y le hizo mirarle a los ojos.  
—Te he observado desde que Peggy te llevó ese día y no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza.  
Bucky rió.  
—A la tía Peggy no le gustaría escuchar esto, señor Rogers.  
—Ahorita no pensemos en tu tía, bonito. Mejor piensa en cómo vas a hacer para que yo no le cuente estas cosas que haces.  
—¿Qué quieres?  
—Antes de todo...—Se acercó a su boca con seguridad, acarició su rostro y con su lengua delineó los labios del chico.—Eres tan bonito, Dios.  
Bucky sonrió y abrió su boca para recibirle el beso, Steve lo apretó contra él y le besó gustoso, con demasiada pasión que se sorprendía de sí mismo. Las manos de Bucky siguieron el cuerpo del musculoso hombre y mientras besaba su boca y bajaba, terminó quedando de rodillas ante él.  
—Eres un bastardo manipulador.  
Susurró Bucky de rodillas.  
—Uno que te pone muchísimo.  
Le dedicó una sonrisa y rápidamente desabrochó su cinturón y volvió a mirarlo.  
—Suena feo cuando lo dices así. Eres el prometido de mi tía.  
—Lo sé y ocupa esa boquita en algo mejor que hablar cosas que no entiendes.  
Bucky le miró furioso, pero le obedeció, bajó la ropa interior del rubio para sacar así su palpitante erección, la cuál miró con devoción, no era secreto que a Bucky Barnes le gustaban los hombres.  
—No va a caber.  
Susurró.  
—Lo hará, bonito.  
Acarició su rostro con dulzura y Bucky asintió luego de verle a los ojos. Besó suavemente la punta de su polla y sin apartarle la mirada lamió esta con detalle. Steve echó su cabeza hacia atrás sin detener cuanto jadeo saliera de su boca. El adolescente comenzó a mover su boca con ritmo sobre la dura polla del prometido de su tía.  
Le miraba con dulzura desde su posición como si estuviera agradecido de estar chupándosela. Steve acarició sus cabellos mientras le susurraba lo bien que lo hacía. Bucky estaba aferrado a su polla tan religiosamente.  
—¿Te gusta, eh?  
—Sí.  
—Pronto seré tu tío ¿qué te parece eso?—Bucky apartó la mirada, podía hasta notarse triste.—¿Bonito?  
—No te mereces a tía Peggy.  
Steve suspiró y alineó su polla nuevamente en su boca, fue él quien tomo el ritmo y se folló la garganta del adolescente hasta correrse.  
Jadeante miró al chico que aún de rodillas ante él le miraba anhelante.  
—Tu secreto estará bien guardado, Buck. Ahora estamos a mano.  
Limpió las comisuras de la boca del adolescente, llena de su esperma y le besó con adoración.  
—Idiota.  
Susurró Bucky y se levantó para luego sair corriendo de ahí y regresar a casa con la promesa de no volver a ese lugar.  
—¡JAMES, BAJA AHORA!  
Gritó Peggy cansada, Steve estaba en el comedor en silencio, esperaba realmente ver al castaño, desde que se habían mudado juntos hace unos meses, lo había visto escasas veces y por ende no pudo hablar con él.  
—Ya, tía.  
—Te sentirás a comer ahora.  
Bucky rodó los ojos y obedeció, se sentó al lado izquierdo de Steve y Peggy al derecho.  
—¿Cómo estás, Bucky?  
Dijo Steve sonriente, casi socarrón.  
—No me llames así.  
—¡James!  
—Nadie tiene derecho de llamarme así y tú más que nadie lo sabe, tía Peggy.  
—Lo sé pero eso no te derecho de hablarle así a Steve.  
Steve miró a su esposa y negó.  
—Tranquila, Peggy. Está bien, yo...no es su culpa, lo lamento James.  
Bucky no dijo nada y todos empezaron a comer, a excepción claro de Bucky.  
—¿Cómo te va en el instituto?  
Preguntó Steve.  
—Bien.  
—¿Sigues pensando en ir al ejército?  
—No lo sé.  
—¿No lo sabes?  
—Han rechazado mi solicitud tres veces.  
Steve alzó una ceja casi burlesco y lo miró.  
—¿Sabes por qué?  
—Si lo supiera no estaría aquí, idiota.  
—¡Bucky!  
El castaño suspiró y se levantó de la mesa.  
—Se me quitó el apetito, tengan buena noche.  
—¡JAMES BARNES, SIÉNTATE AHORA!  
El castaño ignoró a su tía y rápidamente subió a su habitación. Peggy se levantó lista para darle un reprimienda a su mal educado sobrino.  
—Déjalo, es un chico.  
—Que sea joven no le da derecho a hablarte así. —Peggy pasó sus manos por su rostro. —No entiendo. Han pasado unos años de que se conocen pero Bucky jamás aceptará que me haya casado contigo.  
Steve le miró asustado.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Él creció únicamente conmigo, nunca hubo un hombre ahí y debe sentirse desplazado por ti.  
—Déjame hablar con él.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Dame unas horas a solas con él.  
Peggy suspiró.  
—Bien. Iré con Angie.  
Steve asintió y le ayudó a recoger la mesa, aún era temprano y debía prepararse bien para hablar con el adolescente.  
[...]  
Bucky salió al pasillo para tomar aire, por un momento se sintió cansado de todo lo que tenía. Odiaba esa casa, odiaba su nueva vida, odiaba el matrimonio de su tía, odiaba a Steve Rogers...o eso quería creer.  
Miró una foto reposando sobre un mueble en el pasillo y se acercó a ella, estaban Steve y Peggy abrazados, luciendo como la pareja más enamorada de todos los tiempos. Bucky rió, eso no estaba ni por poco cerca de lo que realmente eran, un matrimonio que a su escasos primer año vivían llenos de discusiones.  
La tomó y contempló a Steve en ella, ese hombre, no podía creer que aún estuviera con su tía, no podía creer lo que había hecho con él.  
—James.  
Del susto soltó la fotografía y esta cayó haciéndose pedazos.  
—¡Maldición! ¿Por qué haces esto?  
—Peggy se ha marchado, le he pedido que me deje hablar contigo.  
—No tengo nada que hablar contigo.  
Se dio la vuelta y Steve miró el retrato roto.  
—¿Qué hiciste?  
Preguntó tomándolo por el brazo al pasar a su lado.  
—Yo no he hecho nada, y suéltame.  
—¿Las has roto?  
—Se me ha caído.  
—Odias esto ¿no?  
Preguntó curioso, Bucky le miró.  
—No sé de qué hablas.  
—Mi matrimonio con tu tía, lo odias tanto como yo.  
Bucky suspiró.  
—¿Por qué sigues con ella, entonces? Sólo la lastimas.  
—Sino fuera por esto, no podría verte más, bonito. ¿Es qué no lo entiendes?  
Bucky le miró con ojos brillantes.  
—¿Por qué, Steve? ¿Por qué lo haces? Yo no quiero esto, yo...no debí hacerlo esa noche.  
—No, no te arrepientas. Estuvo...estuvo bien.  
—No, eres el esposo de mi tía, no puedes hacerle esto.  
—Lo hago por ti. He estado obsesionado contigo desde que te conocí, todo esto lo he hecho para estar contigo, Bucky.  
Bucky le miró nervioso.  
—No puedes hablar en serio.  
—Y sé que sientes lo mismo que yo.  
—No, por supuesto que no.  
—¿No? —Pegó el cuerpo del adolescente contra la pared, Bucky se vio incapaz de apartarlo, sus respiraciones estaban mezclándose y era lo más erótico que Bucky había experimentado en mucho tiempo, Steve le miraba fijamente y le sonreía. —Sé que me has deseado tanto tiempo como yo lo hago contigo.  
—No es cierto.  
—¿Por qué estás excitado ahora?  
Susurró. Bucky volteó su rostro avergonzado y Steve sonrió, se alejó de él dejándolo solo.  
—¿Por qué me haces esto?  
—¿Por qué te esfuerzas en evadirme? Lo que pasó entre nosotros es nuestro secreto, James. No tengo porqué decirle a Peggy cuando fui yo quien te incité, cuando yo buscaba tener tu cuerpo esa noche. No somos culpables de desearnos así, Bucky.  
—Pero eres esposo de tía Peggy.  
Sollozó. Steve lo miró triste.  
—No la amo, si estoy aquí es por ti.  
—No digas eso.  
—Haría cualquier cosa por tenerte conmigo, Bucky.  
Acomodó el cabello del chico, Bucky suspiró.  
—Pero...  
—Quiero hacer las cosas bien, no te estoy obligando a nada pero por favor no me evites más, yo te...  
Bucky no permitió que dijera más y se lanzó sobre sus labios en un beso demandante y agresivo, en un salto enredó sus piernas en la cadera del rubio y continuó besándolo, Steve lo sostuvo con ambas manos por el trasero y con rapidez se metió a su habitación y lo estampó contra la puerta.  
—Bucky...  
—Cállate.  
Susurró y le devolvió el beso para después comenzar a arrancar sus ropas con desesperación, a lo que el rubio no se negó y besó su cuello, Bucky se estremecía y su piel se erizaba, Steve amaba causarle esa sensación así que no se detuvo.  
Besó su cuello y mentón y Bucky jadeó.  
—T-tu barba...hace cosquillas.  
Gimió y Steve le sonrió, lo bajó de su cadera y le miró, tan pequeño, dócil y seguro, le giró y amarró su cintura con sus manos. El pequeño adolescente gimió al sentir al hombre pegar su creciente erección a su trasero y con sus manos buscarle el cinturón para desatarlo.  
—¿Te gusta, bonito? ¿Quieres que te desvista? —Susurró caliente contra su oído, Bucky elevó su trasero para pegarse más a él. —¿Quieres que el tío Steve te folle?  
—Eres un cerdo. —Respondió con risas, pero sus movimientos, pegando su culo a la entrepierna de su tío político decía lo contrario. —Por supuesto que quiero, imbécil.  
Steve sonrió y comenzó a besarle con devoción, quitándole prenda por prenda, quitándose la suya, besándolo de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en puntos específicos que hacían al adolescente retorcerse de placer.  
Lo tuvo desnudo delante de él y acarició su piel con dulzura.  
—Eres tan bonito, Bucky. Quisiera poder adorarte toda mi vida.  
Bucky agachó el rostro con sus mejillas rojas.  
—No digas eso.  
—Es la verdad, y tienes que saberlo.  
Tomó su mentón y le hizo verle a los ojos, Bucky apenas le llegaba al pecho en su altura, cosa que a Steve se le hacía muy dulce.  
—Steve, no tienes que hacerlo.  
—Quiero, he deseado esto desde que llegaste a la base a pedir una solicitud. ¿Cuántos años tenías?  
—C-catorce.  
—Eras tan pequeño.  
Bucky sonrió.  
—Por favor, bésame Steve.  
Pidió y él accedió, acercándose a su cuerpo desnudo, pegando el suyo, le tomó por el mentón y lo besó con ternura, Bucky se aferró a sus hombros y en un instante se encontró sobre él, mientras Steve lo sostenía y caminaba hacia su cama.  
Lo depositó sobre ella y Bucky abrió sus piernas entre las cuales el hombre de barba espesa y cabello rubio se acomodó. Le continuó besando y acariciando, Bucky echó su cabeza hacia atrás del placer que sus besos causaban en su cuerpo.  
—Steve...  
—¿Sí?  
—T-tómame.  
Steve sonrió y besó su pecho, su vientre, sus muslos internos.  
—Lo que tú pidas, mi chico bonito.  
Bucky se sonrojó mucho y dejó al hombre hacerlo suyo.  
Steve tomó su creciente erección con una mano y luego de mirarle con malicia se la metió a la boca, él sabía que a comparación suya Steve estaba doblemente dotado, así que laboral vergüenza que sentía era mayor. Pero Steve notaba que eso empezaba a afectarle por lo que quiso distraerlo acelerando el ritmo de sus succiones. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.  
—¡Dios, Steve!  
Steve sonrió pero no se detuvo, Bucky se aferró a sus sábanas y sollozó, al verlo cerca de su orgasmo, se detuvo.  
—Inclínate boca abajo para mí.  
Ordenó y el chico obedeció, Steve masajeó su trasero con sus enormes manos y Bucky gimió. Steve lamió uno de sus dedos y lo llevó al extremo de su entrada, acarició con lentitud y deslizó este por su perineo con malicia. El adolescente se retorció.  
—S-Steve.  
—Shh.  
El dedo índice lleno de saliva se introdujo en su ano con suavidad, él apretó su rostro contra la cama y con su otra mano apoyada a su espalda baja Steve le tranquilizó. Le dolía.  
—No te haré daño, pero debes estar relajado. ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí, bonito?  
Steve sacó su dedo y volvió a meterlo, así varias veces hasta que metió un dedo más, ya no hubo dolor de repente. Steve sacó sus dedos y con ambas manos separó los glúteos del chico, gimió y sonrió malicioso.  
—Estás muy apretado, bonito.  
—No he estado con nadie, Steve.  
—Eso lo sé.  
Susurró admirando su entrada.  
—Todo, todo lo que dije era para...  
—...ponerme celoso.  
—Sí.  
AAfirmó avergonzado, Steve sonrió.  
—No te preocupes ¿vale?  
El chico gimió alto cuando de pronto la lengua del hombre mayor se enterró en su entrada, y comenzó a moverse con extrema determinación, que pudo jurar había llegado a su punto dulce.  
—¡Steve!  
El rubio siguió moviendo su lengua con experiencia hasta hacer chillar al joven. Cuando se percató que el muchacho comenzaba a tener líquido preseminal paró.  
—¿Confías en mí?  
—Sí, sí.  
Steve sonrió y besó su hombro, se acomodó entre las piernas del chico pero rápidamente cambió de parecer y le dio la vuelta, Bucky estaba completamente rojo.  
—Estará bien, pero si quieres, puedo detenerme.  
—¡No! Por favor, no.  
Steve apartó los cabellos del chico y le sonrió, besó su frente y alineó su polla en su entrada.   
—Seré cuidadoso.  
Bucky asintió, tras usar su saliva como lubricante, Steve colocó la punta de su un polla en su orificio, la deslizó con paciencia y vio al chico apretar sus ojos y mandíbula.  
—¿Te lastimé?  
—N-no, supongo que es normal.  
—Bucky, dime la verdad.  
—¡Ya! Sólo quiero que me folles y te calles la boca.  
Steve sonrió, y sin previsto de una estocada estuvo completamente dentro, Bucky ni siquiera alcanzó a gemir.  
Sus manos tocaron al chico tranquilizándolo, lo tocaba con tanto amor y le susurraba que estaría bien, Bucky pegó su rostro a las sábanas y alzó sus caderas una vez estuvo acostumbrado al tamaño del mayor.  
—H-hazlo.  
—¿Seguro?  
—Sí, por favor.  
Suplicó. Steve sonrió y tomando sus caderas comenzó a moverse lentamente, saliendo y entrando en él con extremo cuidado, mienrras acariciaba su espalda y cabellos en su nuca.  
—Steve, más fuerte.  
Pidió. Con un beso en la esoina dorsal el rubio avisó, y entonces arremetió contra el cuerpo del castaño con más precisión y rapidez, tomándolo por las caderas y penetrándolo con ímpetu. En un instante le hizo cambiar de posición, a lo que él chico obedeció.  
Steve se metió entre sus piernas y ante la mirada avergonzada del castaño, metió su polla en él.  
—¡Dios, Steve!  
El castaño arqueó su espalda estremecido y Steve sostenido por sus codos se hundía en él con esmero, provocándole tan fuertes gemidos que le alegraban y ponían duro.  
—Gime más fuerte, Bucky.  
Pidió y besó su cuello y mandíbula, Buvjy tembló y Steve lo notó, sonrió con malocia y tomando los tobillos del chico los alzó hasta sus hombros, y el acceso a la entrada del chico fue más rápido.  
—¡STEVE, JODER, JODER!  
Había tocado su punto.  
Steve sonrió complacido y entonces no se detuvo, lo follaba seguro y le hacía balbucear cosas sin sentido. Le besaba y decía que lo adoraba, le masturbaba y penetraba ya sin piedad, pero Bucky lo disfrutaba.  
—Q-quiero...  
—¿Qué quieres, bonito?  
Bucky gimió fuerte por la estocada del rubio en su próstata.  
—Q-quiero...montarte, por favor.  
—¿Quieres montarme, muñequito?  
—Sí, por favor.  
Steve sonrió y acarició el rostro del chico.  
—Adelante, bonito.  
Salió de él y se acostó sobre la cama, se sentó y apoyó contra el respaldo, Bucky lo miró con las mejillas rojas y se sentó en su regazo, Steve lo tomó y abrazó su cintura con dulzura.  
—Te ves tan bonito ahí, con esas mejillas rojas.  
—Steve.  
—¿Qué? Mi niño es tan lindo.  
Bucky escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello del rubio y este adoró si espalda tocándolo con las yemas de sus dedos. Bucky se arqueó y casi inmediatamente comenzó a rozarse contra la polla del mayor, este gimió en su oído ante la acción del adolescente y este no paró.  
Se meneó como experto sobre su erecta polla y antes de siquiera asimilarlo, se sentó sobre esta, hundiéndola en su interior. Abrió su boca para soltar cuanto gemido pudo, Steve se quedó quiero dejándolo llevar su ritmo. Una vez estuvo cómodo comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, brincando sobre su polla, auto penetrándose.  
—Oh, mierda, Buchanan.  
El chico se inclinó para besarlo más no sacó la polla del hombre de su interior, al contrario la montó con experiencia y Steve se sintió celoso de repente.  
Tomó posesivamente sus caderas y elevó las suyas oara encontrarse con el movimiento de Barnes. Terminó follándoselo a su ritmo, Bucky sollozó de placer cuando su orgasmo estuvo cerca.  
—Ya no puedo, Steve.  
Sollozó.  
—Shh, ya estamos cerca.  
Con una estocada precisa, Bucky se corrió a chorros sobre el pecho de su tío político, pero este no paró, aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas y lo sostuvo con posesividad y besando sus cuello, mandíbula y boca, lo reclamaba suyo.  
—Quiero dejarte marcas y que nadie pueda tocarte.  
—S-Steve.  
Sollozó impaciente el chico.  
—Grita mi nombre, eso me encanta.  
—¡STEVEN!  
Steve abrió la boca para gemir y se movió mucho más rápido dentro y fuera del castaño, lo sostuvo fuerte y con alguna embestidas más se corrió intensamente dentro del cuerpo del pequeño adolescente.  
Con jadeos irregulares pegó su frente al cuello del adolescente y besó ahí repetidas veces, hasta que pudo mirarle a los ojos.  
—Oh, Bucky.  
—¿Qué hicimos, Steve?  
Susurró. Steve acarició su rostro con dulzura.  
—El amor, Bucky.  
—Tía Peggy.  
—Voy a divorciarme.  
—No puedes hacerle esto, sólo olvidemos esta noche.  
Steve le miró y suspiró.  
—No puedo olvidar la manera en la que tu cuerpo pide el mío, tu boca a la mía, la manera en la que quiero poseerte. ¿Puedes entenderlo?  
—Pero...  
—Voy a divorciarme de tu tía y ven conmigo.  
—Steve.  
—No vamos a decirle, ven conmigo a Francia. Haremos una vida juntos.  
—No puedes pedirme esto.  
Steve hizo una mueca y asintió.  
—Tienes razón, perdóname. Creí...creí que podía tener oportunidad de quedarme contigo. —Bucky suspiró incómodo e intentó separarse.—Espera, no te vayas, déjame...déjame disfrutar tu compañía, no quiero salir de ti aún.  
Bucky lo miro con ojos brillantes y Steve con curiosidad, tomó su mentón y le hizo verlo.  
—No quiero lastimar a tía Peggy.  
—Peggy lleva unos meses engañándome, te vayas conmigo o no, voy a divorciarme.  
Bucky abrió sus ojos sorprendido.  
—¿Cómo sabes eso?  
—La conozco y conozco al tipo, no son discretos. Por eso te suplico que vengas conmigo, Bucky. Puedo meterte al ejército y hacerte bajo mi poder, podemos marchar y trabajar desde allá.  
—¿Y si te enamoras de alguien allá?  
—¿Ese es tu miedo?  
—Sí.  
Steve sonrió.  
—Si voy a arriesgar el mundo por ti, sería estúpido cambiarte por alguien más. Yo te amo, Bucky. Lo he hecho desde que decidiste cruzar miradas conmigo, es contigo con quien quiero estar.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque sí. Entonces ¿Vendrás conmigo?  
Bucky lo miró y ante los ojos de cachorro de Steve soltó un suspiro.  
—Iré contigo, Steve.  
La cara del hombre de barba se iluminó.  
—¡¿En serio?!  
—Sí. Quiero hacerlo, Steve. Yo...yo también te amo y estaba tan molesto de que te hayas casado con la tía Peggy que prefería no verte.  
—¿Sabes por qué Peggy estaba engañándome? Nunca me acosté con ella, Bucky.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Sí.  
—Escuchaba tus gemidos por la noche.  
Steve rió.  
—Cuando Peggy se iba de turno y quedabamos solos, intentaba meterme a tu habitación pero alguien cerraba con seguro así que tenía que masturbarme toda la maldita noche pensando en ese hermoso trasero que tienes.  
Bucky golpeó su hombro y tras ambos reír, acercaron sus rostros y se funfieron en un beso tan romántico que parecía imposible.  
—Te amo.  
Susurró Steve, Bucky mantuvo sus ojos cerrados.  
—Quiero que dure para siempre.  
—Así será, mi bonito.  
[...]  
Y tres meses después Bucky ya trabajaba en el ejército bajo el ala de Steve, había solicitado el asilo en Francia junto a su soldado y ese mismo día iban a partir. Peggy no sabía mucho más que Bucky trabajaba con Steve y tenía que ir con él donde fuera.  
Para ella fue una sorpresa ese mismo día del viaje de su esposo, encontrar un acta de divorcio firmada por Steve Rogers y una nota diciéndole que no volvería.  
No tuvo peso al firmar, por fin podía empezar la relación que escondía. Su única duda fue Bucky, ¿su sobrino la había abandonado?  
No muy tarde entendió absolutamente todo al encontrar la fotografía de ella con Steve, rota y en la habitación de su sobrino. Bucky siempre estuvo celoso y huyó con Steve.  
Vaya sorpresa.  
Los tres se resignaron y empezaron nuevas vidas desde cero, amando a las personas correctas y follando como sino hubiera mañana.


End file.
